Heart of a Dragon
by MisaoBlossom
Summary: Arthenna 'Nina' Dragonheart has never been afraid before. Now faced with a dying friend to save, a rocky new relationship to cultivate, and a demon lurking in the shadows, she is very afraid. But never dare a Dragonheart! This challenge has been accepted. The only question is: Will Nina succeed or die trying?
1. Ordinary Day

_I, Balthasar Sato-Brundrick, intend to spin you an epic yarn. No, not the yarn you spin for your kittens. Those vile creatures, with huge shining eyes, tear up innocent trees and maul flowers, evil to the very-_

_Never mind that distraction. To the point, then. The Council has commissioned me to record this marvelous story in the Book of Great Truths, as I am the only one left who was there to bear witness. Even my Suki has joined the stars. I am as old as dried and gnarled tree bark. My dear Suki once had a dream about tree bark and a dog who-_

_Again, forgive my rambling. From my recollection, aided by helpful accounts written by both the late Ellen Danson and the late Minnie Blaising, I bring you this tale. It began four hundred and thirty-eight years ago, before the memory of Iris Academy had been shrouded in deep mists, before its residents faded into spectacular legend. It began with a daring dungeon adventure…_

* * *

Each staircase led further and further into the shadowy dungeons of Iris Academy. "Come on scaredy cat! Even the most timid of Horses can stand this," Donald Danson yelled as he raced down the stairs.

Arthenna Dragonheart followed very closely behind him, her bubbly laughter echoing off the stone walls. "I'm not the one running away from a girl!" She grabbed on Donald's cape and gave it a playful tug. "Do you know where you're going?" Arthenna shouted. Donald threw her a cheeky grin over his shoulder as they flew down a spiral flight of steps. "I have no idea!"

They descended down into the deepest pits of the school dungeons before stopping to gasp for precious air. "I think that was five flights," Donald huffed, "Right, Nina?" Arthenna nodded.

Once they caught their breath, Donald threw a punch into the air. "Yeah, we made it! Though I'm kinda surprised you didn't chicken out." Nina rolled her eyes. "Never dare a Dragonheart!"

Barely had she thrown a glance around the room before the ethereal torch flames whooshed out, leaving them in total darkness. "Well, Donald, now we're going to have to feel our way around all the nasty cobwebs and slime to find the staircase. Eww!" Nina paused as she anticipated Donald's comeback. Only silence greeted her for a few minutes, and then a few more minutes.

Just as she started to move an angry growl filled the chamber. Nina's pale features instantly sharpened into a stern frown as she quickly summoned her energy for an attack.

The menacing growl cut off with a thump, a whimper, and a loud "Ouch!" that had Nina giggling uncontrollably. As the effects of a light spell brightened the room, Nina doubled over and howled at the scene she noticed occurring in the corner. "Left me all alone, huh? _As if!_"

Luke Phifer had appeared and leaped onto Donald's back and thrown his cape over Donald's eyes. Donald, flailing to free himself from Luke's grasp, let out a mournful howl that suddenly changed to laughter. Luke snickered and lost his grip.

The three adventurers met in the center of the room and formed a circle to continue their joking. A good-natured competition started between the boys, the reward being the sight of Nina's dazzling smile.

* * *

What can be said about Arthenna Dragonheart? Few ever saw the quieter part of Arthenna, which was made up of equal bits of seriousness, introversion, and fanatic devotion to her secretly monstrous collection of books.

Arthenna herself would tell you there was nothing extraordinary about her, but rest of the freshman class would disagree passionately. To her classmates she was Nina the Daring Dragonheart; the class treasurer, the jokester, everyone's cherished friend.

Arthenna had boundless energy and curiosity that she constantly used to explore everything. Even when those adventures landed her in hot water Nina's slow, sincere smile could melt the hardest of hearts. Her subtle jade eyes could sparkle with the passionate brilliance of a romantic dreamer and gleam with mischievous ideas. Nina had a sense of integrity and a generous heart that never failed to draw people to her.

Her classmates were also enthralled, drawn to her like moths to a warm flame on a winter's night. Donald and Luke were no exceptions.

* * *

Interrupting the boys' contest for Nina's attention was another snarl. Donald instinctively reached over to backhand Luke, who ducked and whispered, "Dude this time it wasn't me!" Nina felt a small wisp of something grazed her bare ankle and yelped.

All three of them could feel fear snaking down their spines. The trio spun around to face the sounds and found furious red eyes staring them down. "Stay close Nina, we'll protect you!" Donald declared.

"And I'll protect you!" Nina replied. The eyes charged them with terrifying speed. An impulse had Nina frowning again, and she stepped up to face the eyes head on. The torches immediately relit themselves, their eerie glow banishing the red eyes and revealing something just as worrying: Professor Grabiner.

Grabiner started to clap, slowly and mockingly. "A very impressive performance, worthy of a stunning twenty demerits and-"

Donald grinned up at the professor and cut him off. "Is there a rule against taking an educational tour of the dungeons?"

"Thanks to your efforts one has just been created, Mr. Danson," Grabiner stared his three students down. "But since you have brought to my attention the lack of such a regulation, your helpfulness will be rewarded with just detention and no demerits. Detention on Saturday for one Mr. Luke Phifer, one Mr. Donald Danson, and one Miss Arthenna-"

"Nina" Luke added sweetly, daring to shake his finger at Grabiner. "Miss _Arthenna _Dragonheart, thank you Mr. Phifer." Grabiner turned to glare at Nina.

"Whether it was an intuition or basic stupidity, Miss Dragonheart, it is not advisable to leap in front of an unknown and obviously perturbed creature. I suggest you brush up on your Truesight spell." The criticism had Nina reddening. With a snap of his dark cloak, Grabiner gestured toward the stairs. The four of them returned to the first floor of the school.

As soon as Grabiner left them in the deserted hallway, Luke shyly tapped Nina shoulder and said, "He was being nasty when he told you to go study! Are you-"

"Perfectly fine," Nina cut off, tossing her lengthy black hair over her shoulder. Intelligent as she was, it was no secret that she wasn't able to cast many spells.

It was clear that Nina was a witch, and she had mastered the learning process of all five magic types. But it was also painfully clear that no matter how hard she worked or how many extra classes and detentions the teachers insisted on, Nina was unable to actually use her powers.

Donald turned to face Professor Grabiner's backside wearing a fake expression of loathing. He withdrew his wand and murmured, "Avada Kedavra!"

Luke snorted and said dryly, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is long out of your range, Harry."

Nina giggled, "Okay turnip-heads, Grabiner isn't _that_ horrible. Remember when we snuck into the mall to buy movie tickets for the sixth Harry Potter movie?"

"To think that Grabby actually said witches and wizards were persecuted in mainstream culture. The truth is: You'll get fair treatment as long as you've got a nose …" Luke stopped speaking and the trio started giggling again.

Bells chimed midnight somewhere in the distance, and they all agreed to head for their dorms. In a panic, Luke quickly said goodnight and headed to his room, hoping to avoid any certain teacher lurking somewhere with available curfew demerits.

Donald discretely reached for Nina's hand and began walking her to Horse Hall. "It's good to be up to our old tricks again," he whispered as they snuck through the deserted corridors. He gave her hand a light squeeze. "I missed you at Christmas," she aimed a shy smile at him through the darkness. "Ditto, Nina."

Donald let go of her hand to grasp her arm. He softly asked, "Have you had any more trouble with Damien?" His eyes sought out Nina's in the dim night. She shook her earnestly. "Not a single word."

"That's good; I thought I'd have to expel him for you." Both of them kept joking until they reached the entrance of Horse Hall. Then Donald grew quiet again. Nina reached her small hand up to ruffle his hair.

"I'm fine, Donald. Damien isn't bothering me and I've spent plenty of time out with others, mostly Minnie at the moment."

"Alright, I believe you. Well then, my lovely _Lady Ninny Dragon Hag-_" he ducked as Nina huffed and swung at his shoulder.

Donald straightened and gave her a bashful peck on her cheek. "See you Saturday, bright and early." They slid apart, and he watched her fade into the darkness before heading back to his own hall.

* * *

Nina took several steps towards her room before a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a cool finger touched her lips for silence. Even when the hands slinked away and long hair brushed her neck, she felt frozen. _Damien_.

"My angel, where have you been?" The demon's voice would have sounded like butter earlier in the year, but now the sound grated on her ears like knives. She tugged away forcefully, her response chilly and formal. "I've been _out, _Damien. You startled me."

"This isn't easy for me either, Arthenna."

"What isn't easy?" The soft words were out before she could stop them.

Damien tried to bury his face in her long hair, but Nina winced and wrenched away.

"Arthenna, you can't understand…you can't know how hard this is for me…"

As Damien spoke, Nina wordlessly closed her eyes as a headache pounded on the insides of her skull. She knew what it meant and brought a hand to cover her eyes, focusing on her pain. _I can't be nasty to him _she thought helplessly. _He's alone, he's hurting…But I do have an escape route…._

Damien stopped his speech to reach for her, only to have her back away.

"My dear Arthenna…" he caressed the name. Nina's eyes clenched tighter. _He sounds so creepy. His voice is one of the many reasons I hate being called Arthenna. _A single tear leaked out.

"You're in pain!" His teeth clenched. "Why is it that you choose to suffer?! Those useless professors do nothing to aid you and your friends all ignore how much you're hurting. But I can help!"

The demon slithered closer, hands clasped together. "Don't be afraid, angel. I want you. I know you. And I can make you happy! I can turn those tears of pain into delightful roses. Arthenna…"

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and Nina suppressed a shiver. _You don't know me. You can't make me happy. I'm in pain because of the ghost…_Suddenly her headache disappeared and she knew it was time to leave. _Now!_

Turning quickly, she strode away. Damien stood stunned for only a moment before trying to follow. Instead of a straight path, he met with an invisible force that swung him nose-first into the wall.

"You can call me friend, but that's all there can be Damien. I'm sorry. Goodnight." The words flowed out like a torrent as she jogged away from him.

* * *

Nina pushed herself to run towards her room, knees beginning to weaken, her head fixed on the darkness behind, afraid to find Damien close behind. She slowed once she found her door, and slid to the floor to hug the bottom of the old door frame.

_I've never been afraid of him before. _She thought glumly. A soothing voice interrupted her thoughts.

_You've never been afraid of anything before… _

She struggled to her feet to face the tall, elegant spirit lounging on the wide windowsill. Nina stepped closer before whispering, "Thank you for stopping Damien, Headmistress Derassi."

The ghost smirked and shook her own raven colored hair so that it settled lightly on her shoulders. Tilting her head own to peer through her steel-rimmed glasses, vivid blue eyes studied the mortal standing a breath away.

Whatever the spirit observed, it made the next smile bestowed on Nina seem softer, and more endearing. Whenever she spoke, it was like a faint rustling of leaves. But there was strength in the tone of the haunting Headmistress' next words.

_I am no longer a mistress of any sort. That title belongs to Petunia Potsdam now. _

"I sincerely thank you anyway, Ma'am."

The angles of Nina's face had sharpened again, her gaze open and serious. She spoke a little more formally now, too. The ghost let out a short laugh, like a weak breeze.

_Ma'am? I have been called many things during and after my mortal life, but Ma'am is certainly not one! You should use my given name…yes that will do. Mistress Nina, I wish for you to call me Tarian._

"Please just call me Nina. I don't really like 'mistress' either." Nina acknowledged with a faint smile. Every spirit called her mistress, since she could call them at will. She suddenly looked down to find a messy ball of fur rubbing against her foot and mewing.

Nina gently scooped the ball off the ground ignoring the ethereal light the engulfed it. The ball shook its fur, and a kitten's tiny head emerged, delicate ears folded up and big eyes shining in adoration. Tarian wheezed again.

_It is no wonder how you found my dwelling place. My sweet little Oscar likes you better than he likes me._

Nina nodded her agreement, a bigger smiling forming on her lips as she set the undead Oscar down. The moment his paws touched the floor he darted off into the unknown reaches of the academy.

Tired out by the night's events, Nina's spirit sight was wavering, and Tarian was beginning to fade from view. The regal headmistress gave a knowing smile of farewell.

"Have a pleasant sleep, Tarian. Goodnight."

Nina quietly slipped into her room, tiptoeing over all of Virginia's things covering the floor. To avoid waking Ellen, she decided to go without reading for just one night and sleep in the fuzzy pajamas she had used the night before.

She slid under the warm covers, laid her head on the feathery pillow, and stretched. _I'm a witch alright. But as the dead don't talk, this kind of magic is going to stay my secret for a while._ With that thought, Nina finally drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

**Quick** **Note:** Thanks for reading! Have you noticed that this is the millionth time I've changed the main title? I've agonized over what to name the whole story. Good title or not, "Heart of the Dragon" is going to stay the title...probably! I hope that you continue reading.


	2. Whispers in the Dark

Early morning rushed in quickly to burst the secure bubble of Nina's restful sleep. Her fist slammed onto the off button of the shrilling alarm. Chirping birds accompanied the sun shining through the window beside her narrow bed. She swayed to her feet, blinking away tiredness. Nina shuffled across the room to elbow Virginia awake.

Virginia quit snoring and threw a fluffy pillow over her head, grumbling. A good-natured laugh escaped Nina lips as she leaned down next to the listless athlete.

"Took a day off…" Virginia murmured, "Leave...alone…Wake up Ellen."

Nina got to her feet and headed to the other side of their room to pull Ellen out of her bed. But instead of finding a drowsy blonde, Nina found a pristinely made bed. The covers were pulled back so tightly a drill sergeant would weep for joy, the pillows immaculately laid on top of the cot.

Suspicious, Nina glanced over Ellen's things. _What is she up to so early in the morning?_ An impish grin spread over Nina's face. _I guess I'll have to find out for myself. _The clock's impassive face hinted that she had more than enough time to do some sleuthing before class.

Nina tiptoed along the imposing stone walls of the main hall. She pressed closely against the stones, trying her best to avoid the spirits that had thoughtlessly gone to sleep in the middle of the passageway. Later, other students would waltz right through them, startling the spirits out of their respite.

"Donna Nina! How's my favorite boss doin-"

"Ssshh!" Nina whirled to press her bony fingers over Logan Phifer's dimpled grin. Unlike his twin Luke, Logan didn't blush; he didn't even bat an eyelash as he smoothly brushed her fingers away.

"Hey we do business together. What's to be ashamed of?"

This time Nina fingers went to her own lips to hide a smile. Logan leaned in and pulled a brown parcel out from under his thick winter cloak. He held the bundle out to Nina.

"Sugar, I think we've got a new recruit from your room." Nina looked around before laying her hands on the brown package and also leaning in.

"The society hasn't scheduled another initiation ceremony this year!"

"I know, but it appears the older 'Dons' have made an exception for this one."

The dimples showed on Logan's face again as Nina took the bundle from his hands. Tearing through the coarse wrapping, her hands brushed silky green fabric.

Logan's laugh echoed through the hallway as Nina blushed a dramatic shade of scarlet. She held one of her bras in her hand.

"This morning I saw my chance to save the princess! I rescued it from the breakfast hall before ol' Grim Grinning Grabby could confiscate it. This has 'Rose and Wasp' written all over it, Sugar."

"How did you even know this was…?"

"How it was yours? Easy enough to answer. You look good in green." That comment earned Logan an embarrassed gasp and a light swat on the shoulder.

"Relax, Sugar. We're the only 'Dons' in the freshmen class. I doubt the other bosses mean anything serious. Otherwise they wouldn't be such devoted patrons of our bingo games."

Cheeks still flushed, she thought At least _I have an idea of what Ellen's up to…_

Before Nina could trade more information with Logan, her attention was captured by a swiftly moving shadow.

* * *

"_Arthenna _if I could beg a moment of your time," Damien abruptly appeared from behind them, snaking towards Nina at an alarming speed. Logan faked a look at his watch before grabbing hold of Nina's arm and pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Grabby will kill us if we're late for Blue Magic!" Nina could identify the act Logan was putting on, voice rising in panic as he dragged her off.

Damien was fooled by his skill for a moment before resuming his quick pace towards Nina. Logan and Nina darted through a giant group of students emerging from the breakfast hall.

Rushing into Professor Grabiner's classroom, Logan released Nina's arm from his tense grip and grimaced.

"Sorry about that, Princess. That devil's really lucky we don't order a revenge hit,"

"More secret society junk? You sure you didn't join the mafia on accident?"

"Donald!" Nina impulsively rushed to give him a bear hug. An unexpected coughing fit had Donald pulling away for several minutes.

"That cold is getting worse, Ducky." Donald tried to reply to Logan's comment, but another fit left him panting for air. Nina reached up to feel Donald's forehead.

"You've been ill? With what? How long?" Donald waved away her concern in irritation.

"Just a cold, Nina. Stop interrogating me!" He stopped as he felt Nina absently brush at the dark curls sticking to his warm skin. He gently added, "It's just a little bug. I'm way better now."

"Sugar," Logan's honeyed drawl brought her focus to him, "Let's not play Cinderella here. Ducky's said he's going to get well, so don't you work yourself up over him. Then you'll both be coughing up cats."

After a quiet moment, Nina nodded. She released Donald from her worried embrace, her bright smile stunning Logan speechless.

"You're absolutely right! Hovering never helps anyone. All we really have to worry about is getting caught by Grabiner." All three shuddered dramatically.

"I've got to fly. Bye Ducky. See you, Sugar." Logan strode out of the blue magic classroom.

Donald took Nina's hand, and chuckled hoarsely.

"Ever since seeing that Donald Duck cartoon, he's called me Ducky. Logan has an odd obsession-"

"With Disney characters, I know." Nina finished, giggling with him. She crossed to the door and threw a sassy look over her shoulder, "See you, Ducky."

* * *

The instant the door to the blue magic classroom was closed, rough hands seized her shoulders and pulled into the shadows of the hall.

"That was rude of you to run away. I admit I'm very hurt."

Damien's strong grip on her shoulders turned into a caress. Nina broke away, darting down the hall. Damien flinched before following after her.

"I've apologized all over myself, Arthenna, and still you refuse me! What does it take? What must I do for you?" Damien slid up to place an open palm on her glossy braided hair. Nina beat on Damien's broad chest, squirming to free herself.

"I trust you, Arthenna! That's all you asked of me after I was so cruel to you. Now you ask too much!"

"L-Listen," Nina stopped, angry at herself for stumbling over her words. When she met Damien's gaze there was a scorching fire dancing in her eyes. Her words were laced with frost.

"Damien, I asked for your trust as a friend. _You_ are the one that's asking too much. I did not invite you to try and become anything else to me."

"Of course not, but now-"

"There is no now! I don't know what you're expecting of me, but that doesn't matter. This will not happen. And I can't keep relying on people like Donald and Logan to-"

"Hide you from me," Damien interrupted with a harsh roar. His eyes were narrowing, fangs showing. "Your brat friend's amateur performance only deterred me briefly. I found you, didn't I?" He stretched closer to whisper in her ear.

"I have asked nothing too terrible of you. You know how much I abhor gambling, Arthenna. Yet I still tolerate your dreadfully distasteful gaming business and your associates. I might not be so lenient if I thought you were using them to upset me." His dark chortle sent tremors down her spine.

"Logan mustn't get in my way anymore, my angel. As for Donald…"

The monster tugged tightly on Nina's braid, snapping her head back so she had to look him in the eye. Just as swiftly Damien released her. Melting into the surrounding shadows of the corridor, he added menacingly,

"Your boy-toy will soon find out that your presence won't improve his poor health at all. You might soon find yourself with no one to turn to but me."

Shaking, Nina stood in the hallway trying to process the threat. Another pair of hands held her steady.

This time the force was light and airy, the hands delicate and thin. They were also transparent. Nina breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Tarian._

_That was very foolish, facing the demon alone. Courageous of you. I would have made the same decision as well. But that…just makes us both fools. _

_Tarian, what do I do? _Nina wailed into the empty corridor, still trembling.

* * *

"Good morning, my little sprout!" As if Tarian had answered her pleas, bubbly Professor Potsdam suddenly popped into Nina's line of sight.

"H-Headmistress! Do you have a moment to talk about-"

"Yes my sweet seedling, we have some demerits of yours to discuss." Nina shook her head in denial.

"No, I mean-"

"Demerits could land you in summer school or worse, my darling sapling. I know this year has been enormously trying, but you haven't passed any exams!" A sweet smile lit up Potsdam's face as she chirped, "Not by conventional magic, anyway…"

"No, Professor Potsdam, I meant Damien! Ever since Initiation, Damien has been acting-"

"Petunia," a grave Grabiner entered the corridor, hat slightly askew from a _very_ brisk walk.

"A tardy Mr. Arias managed to teleport himself to class this morning…Except his tail is now lodged in my classroom wall. I require your healing skills directly if I am going to remove him. Would you please?"

Professor Potsdam bubbled a cheery, "Oh-Oh-My! I'm off, dear. Another time, my busy bee," before swirling away with Grabiner, leaving a sparkly, shimmery trail of positive energy in her wake.

_Such a delightful scatterbrain! Even when she herself was a student, Petunia was flightier than my fairies._

_This is so frustrating! I may just visit the crypts tonight._ Biting back a sigh, Nina turned her thoughts to the small maze of tombs buried within the dungeons of Iris Academy. It was the resting place of professors, headmasters, and students alike. Tarian wheezed with the wind, her spectacles slipping down over her bony nose.

_We would be delighted to see you, dear Nina._

Despite her finest efforts before, in between and after all her classes, Nina's vain search for the whereabouts of Ellen turned up no results. A speedy return to her room in the sunny afternoon revealed that Virginia was still snoozing in her bed.

Decision made, Nina whiled away her free hours running the game club beside Luke and Logan.

Through the gossip grapevine, she discovered that Donald had developed a fever in Grabiner's class and had been sent to his dorm to rest. The twins had tried to distract her, but she was determined to be troubled about him. Especially after Damien's comment.

* * *

As the last of the hallway tapers extinguished themselves and a hush blanketed the whole academy, the club's regulars excused themselves for bedtime.

Nina crept through the dungeons, down rickety wooden spirals and cracked stone stairways leading into the bowels of the school.

Silently she descended, a book clasped ardently in her hands. For the whole year, she had hidden her reading glasses from all her classmates. Not even Virginia or Ellen had seen Nina wearing the scrawny black rims that now rested on her watery green eyes.

Her eyes burned from fatigue and itched due to the eternal cone of incense that burned in the flaming torches resting outside the entrance to the crypt.

Instinct led Nina in the right direction through the dim, gloomy catacombs as she wandered through her memories.

On her very first day at Iris Academy, she had run right into Professor Grabiner while following the otherworldly kitten Oscar. It was much later, when she had slipped away from the Dark Dance-_an exceedingly appropriate time, _Nina reflected- that Oscar had led her to the mysterious crypts and awakened his mistress Tarian.

She silently slipped into a burial chamber. She recognized the familiar sight of Tarian's elaborate harp resting next to her sealed marble grave.

Cobwebs and dust had already begun to return after a mere month of neglect. The occupant of the crypt assumed the part of a haughty professor.

_Pick it up and we will see how far you've regressed in your lessons. _

Tarian had been lending her harp to Nina, instructing her on how to play it, as well as how to tune and play the forlorn piano that also rested in her chamber. Other precious instruments lay carefully placed in the vault, awaiting the careful affectionate touch of both the mistress and the student.

They were as close as a mother and daughter now, sharing their enthusiasm for music and many secrets. Just as well, since the callous Mrs. Dragonheart had nothing to do with her "odd" daughter. And Tarian…_Being a ghost must be "odd" by itself, and lonely._

* * *

Drained from fighting against today's helplessly overpowering sense of loneliness, Nina hugged the cherry wood harp close and poured her emotion onto the flimsy strings. More of the resident spirits clustered into the chamber to hum approval.

Notes of a song trailed into the tranquil calm of the chamber, echoing through the dungeons. Nina's soft, soothing soprano pitch flowed with the twang of the harp as Tarian looked on in unspoken approval.

Little did Nina or Headmistress Tarian know that an audience lingered in the catacombs. He hovered just outside the entrance to Tarian's open tomb.

The earnest melody of the harp and the alluring voice sparked a reluctant admiration. Though his mind burned with curiosity, he was held back by the consequences of acting on his last inclination.

Still, conflicting fascination with the beautiful music and the impulse to barge in and discover the identity of the musician rooted his feet to the floor. He decided to simply relish the mysterious concert that illuminated the darkest, most off-limits of places within the school.

So while the audience savored and Tarian lingered, Nina's song lasted long into the night.


	3. Just a Dream

_ Good morning sunshine…Nina…Ellen…__WAKE UP!_

Covers flew into the air and two bodies hit the carpeted floor with dull thuds. Nina scowled up at Virginia. Ellen grimaced, raising her head from the floorboards.

"Indoor voice, Virginia!"

"Go hug a hodag, Ellen. You look just a sour as that nasty gremlin…uh…Ramsey! Yeah, that's his name." Nina's smile faded at the mention of Damien. A heavy mood blanketed the dorm.

"Tell us!" Ellen clasped her hands in apprehension. Virginia set her jaw and folded her arms.

"Before Christmas, I thought he had accepted we were just going to be friends. But then I missed our 'outing' last weekend because of another detention …" Uncertainly, she laid out Damien's increasingly terrible behavior. She told the tale of his pleas and threats, Tarian's intervention, and her fears for their other friends.

"Don't pity him, Nina. Tarian and the other specters might not always be there for you." Nina closed her eyes and gave Ellen a hesitant thumbs up.

"Seems like the big blue beast has been taking lessons from Kyo." Virginia mumbled meanly.

"Kyo Katsura? What's wrong with him?" Nina burrowed into the mass of blankets on the floor.

"Well, he wants Minnie Cochran to take him back. I guess she said no. Repeatedly. Kyo didn't like that answer very well and got a little too violent for the professor to tolerate. Professor Grabiner assigned several _lengthy _pages of homework." The comment earned a derisive snort from a fuming Virginia.

"Yeah, I'd like to go pay Grabby a study visit, maybe even practice my soccer kick. Launch my foot right up his-"

"_Virginia, _watch your temper! Anyway, you're only mad because all that extra work made you miss the sports club meeting." Virginia poked her tongue out in response to Ellen's eye-roll. She sniffed a little before changing the subject.

"Isn't Minnie into Jacob Blaising now?" When Nina turned a subtle shade of pink, Virginia noticed and let out a victory cry. "You had something to do with it! Mom, Nina's been matchmaking again."

"Last I heard Jacob didn't like it when Minnie took Kyo back. They are supposed to be _angry_ with each other." Ellen tapped her foot against the base of her old oak bed frame, brows raised, waiting patiently for an answer. Nina grinned slyly.

"Okay, they _were _fuming mad. But the three of us had cleaning duty together. I was supposed to remove this ancient bag of fairy flour from the kitchen cupboard. I'm not strong, you know, so when it slipped Jacob had been arguing with Minnie right below the cupboard…" Virginia let out a bark of loud laughter and Ellen tried to hide a wide smile.

"I've just given them a reason to put aside their differences. They're not mad at each other anymore because they're mad at _me_! They had to clean each other up, too. I had to disappear."

"No one can stay mad at you for long. They'll get over it. Maybe they'll thank you for it later."

"Kyo won't get over _that._" Virginia's temper was still simmering, and as she raged her concentration focused on Nina. The frenzy boiled over.

"And neither will that nasty Damien! Babe, you've got to lay it out straight," Virginia started pacing between the beds.

"There are thousands of answers you could give. Tell him he's ugly, he smells, you like girls more …Tell him you're married…"

Virginia's last statement had the warmth leaving Nina's body and a cold sweat forming on her pale skin. She brought a hand over aching eyes. Ellen swiftly sat down beside Nina's mountain. Timidly she reached out and touched her black hair.

"Is it a spirit?" Those words had Virginia halting in her tracks and whirling to face a blank-faced Nina and an anxious Ellen. They both waited breathlessly, wands poised to cast Spirit Sight.

But the chill in the room faded and Nina shook off what had happened. She shrugged and then grinned.

"More like a feeling, or an intuition." _But what does it mean?_ The hurt eased and the comforting heat of the blankets began to warm Nina's cool skin again. Crisis averted, Virginia's attention focused on her rumbling stomach.

"Forget boys, I'm having an intuition right now. My gut tells me that Nina will feel much better if we all go get some of those fabulous tea cakes that the bakery sells!"

Nina curled into a ball. "Girl, you're like a bottomless pit."

"Tea cakes wait for _no one_, Nina. Potsdam is always first in line when the store opens, and I hope to beat her there this morning. Every morning she steals all my favorites: The delicious raspberry cakes with vanilla icing, the luscious lime cakes with butter cream, and the mouth-watering orange and ginger cakes! Yum,"

"Rain check on the cakes, guys. I have detention." Nina sighed. She barely dodged the pillow Virginia hurled at her face.

"Which moron gave you detention on tea cake day? Why?"

"Professor Grabiner, of course. Donald dared me to explore the creepy dungeons with him and Luke, and well-"

"Never dare a Dragonheart!" Both Virginia and Ellen giggled helplessly, shaking their heads.

"Exactly! The professor's rooms must be down there since it was so late when he caught us."

"That's a darned shame Nina," Virginia clucked, "In your honor I think Ellen and I should brave the perils of the mall and get some tea cakes to share with you!" Ellen looked exasperated.

"Are you mad?! It's five_-thirty_! Two hours is way more time than we need to get ready!"

Nina suddenly bolted off the floor, grabbing an armful of her dislodged blankets and dumping them hastily on her bed. She lunged for the drawers of her dresser and yanked out fresh robes. Ellen and Virginia stared in surprise.

"Why the rush?" Ellen stood in Nina's path to slow her down. Nina dodged to the side and leaped over her bed.

"It's the mail! I forgot the mail, and I'm late! Bye!" The words were excited, rushed and jumbled. Nina threw open their door and sped towards the showers. In minutes, she was dashing towards the accounting room.

* * *

Regrettably, Damien met up with her in the courtyard between Horse Hall and the main corridor. Nina had little choice but to stare him down in the swirling snow. He blocked the only entrance inside.

"Another detention on the day of our date." Damien babbled.

"He's keeping you from me because he knows of your nature. My angel, I understand now!" He acted tender, attempting to take her hand. But she pushed Damien away.

"What nature? You understand _nothing," _The irate snarl was so startling because it came from Nina, always so calm and cheerful. Tense, shoulders heaving, Damien dropped the façade and growled.

"Ah so the feelings are returned. You like him don't you? Isn't that why you spend every waking weekend with Grabiner?"

"What?" Instead of hotter fury, Nina felt utter bewilderment. His frightening nonsense was churning her stomach inside out. Pins and needles prickled over her eyes as she drew the power to summon a spirit.

"Turning your head and therefore stealing what is mine from my grasp. Conniving wizard, I'll give him that. And he's deceived you, little Arthenna." Damien twisted his lips to reveal sharp fangs.

"Thinking yourself so very clever that you could conceal your true affections by cowering behind her friends. Donald is already paying for that…But never fear, my angel, you're eye won't be bewitched by that foolish thief much longer. I'll come for you in the darkest night and-"

A wild energy seized her. Nina's iron grip pulled Damien off his feet and thrust him away from the door. The door flew open and she propelled through the hallways, Tarian now at her side.

_You don't have the kind of strength to-_

_We need to find the professors. Now! _Nina's imperious command sent Tarian to scour the entire academy in an eye-blink. Thin face lined in alarm, her rasping hiss responded.

_Professor Grabiner is closest to you, in the accounting room. Yet he is lying on the ground. I did not detect any life…_

The specter of the headmistress fizzled out as Nina threw all her energy into running.

_I may not have cared much for the professor, but I care now. Don't hurt anyone. Not anyone!__Especially** not** Donald._ _If Damien's crazy thinking kills him-anyone!- because of me…_The nameless panic and anticipated guilt weighed on her weakening knees as her heart strained against her ribcage.

Memories of another time, another terrorizing incident, urged her on through the winding tunnels and corridors.

* * *

An eternity later she grasped the frame of the door to the accounting room.

A menacing manus hovered above Professor Grabiner. Instead of leaping into the fray, Nina took the time to catch her breath. She tried desperately to compose and detach herself from the frantic scene and absorb the details.

There were unusual markings in a circular pattern chalked onto the floor, unlike anything she had seen in class. The manus appeared to be collared, meaning he was currently serving a master.

If the manus belonged to Grabiner, it could do nothing but hover and wait for the professor to wake. But perhaps he wasn't even _alive_. Perhaps…

The manus let out a territorial growl and drifted to the edge of the circle. Floating face to face with Nina, he announced, "This lamb is mine, little child. If you want to avoid becoming dessert, leave now."

At once, Nina exploded into the circle. Gripping Grabiner's lifeless arm, she started to tug him away.

"The master was protected, but you are not." The meaning was clear as the manus ran a slithery tongue over sharpened teeth and lunged, his fist encircling her throat.

She struggled, flailing to signal for one of her ghost friends. But no spirit answered. The manus only tightened his grip once to make her vision turn fuzzy and dim.

Anguish bubbled through Nina. A gurgling noise reached her ears from very far away followed by a sad sigh.

Her mind bounded over irrational thoughts_ He's probably killed Donald_ _….the mail…dungeons….manus … He's killed Grabiner... the mail…tea cakes…I wonder if they'll bury us all beside Tarian…what'll they do with all my books?_

"You will **not** injure your mistress!" A steel bell rang through the room, the sharpness making Nina wince. _Mistress? What…_Her thoughts were interrupted as darkness blotted out her sight. Nina slid listlessly into the deepest of shadows.

* * *

_ I hear voices_

It seemed to Nina that she had slept a long time as she snapped open her eyes. But she was standing upright. She was already dressed.

Instead of being greeted by her friends, she saw the worried creases on Potsdam's face and Grabiner's furious glare. _I must be dreaming_ she thought tiredly. Only a few words actually reached her ears.

…_Most thoughtless, unintelligent student… never…_

_Your oath …for a year and a day…_

…_.sullying my name with…_

…_marry her…_

Nina was abruptly alert again, gazing up at Petunia Potsdam with wide eyes. Potsdam smiled and took Nina's clammy hands in her warm ones. As she led Nina out of the accounting room, she asked Grabiner, "Will you meet us at noon?" Grabiner nodded coldly.

"As we apparently have no other choice." As the professor led Nina away from the accounting room, all Nina could think was _I hope Virginia will wake me up on time…_


	4. Viva La Vida

The rosy fingers of dawn had barely touched the snowy earth. Sleepy songbirds had begun a soft tune outside the sealed windows of an empty classroom. Had this been a simple daydream, Arthenna might have marveled at the day's loveliness. But instead she had woken to a nightmare.

Biting her lip, she quietly observed the flurry of motion Professor Potsdam was making while preparing for her wedding. She hummed and inspected two baskets with bubbly energy.

Potsdam's step was as lively and quick as a pixie's. Even a real pixie like Pastel would earn a shameful second place to Potsdam's vivacious sparkle. If Pastel had been allowed to know about this episode, that is.

Nina's sense of practicality was ignored while her romantic heart mourned. Today was not some joyful day that a young girl would giggle about with her friends or imagine with the help of her adorable dolls._ No frills, no friends, no fun…no love. This is my wedding._

"…Of course that is why you _must _have an ear of corn in your matrimonial basket, my dear flowerbud! It is so important," Potsdam drew Nina out of her thoughts, turning her in a dozen different directions, lecturing her with zest on many marriage traditions.

"Headmistress-"

"Call me Petunia, my little sapling! 'Headmistress' and 'Professor' are titles better suited to…" faltering only a little, Petunia's smile returned with renewed energy when she continued, "Well, a predecessor of mine."

"Tarian?" Nina blanched when the ghost's named popped out, but Potsdam was already busy examining an army of pins and thread. She stopped and took Nina's hands in hers with a warbling laugh.

"Do you know, Nina, that fairytales are _made_ and not simply just _there_? They have to be nurtured, or else the tale will be just ordinary. Think of it, my peeping chick! You saved Hieronymous' life, and now he's saving yours. That's quite a fruitful first step."

Momentarily forgetting her distress, Nina quirked a brow and asked, "We didn't have a choice, did we?"

Thoughtful, Petunia paused just before the first pin slid through the coarse fabric of Nina's school uniform.

"Well, you both had choices. Hieronymous could have left you to die a horribly painful death. Those teeth looked extremely pointy. You could have refused to marry him and therefore strip him of his magic. The loss probably would have mutilated his very soul, since magic is so very much a part of his life. All of our lives, really."

Petunia trilled apologies when she stuck Nina with a pin during this rapid dress fitting. It wasn't the pinprick that had her trembling so much as it was the graphic vision she had of half a Grabiner. Or the imagined sound of scraping teeth on bone.

She shivered more violently, and Petunia cheerfully enveloped Nina in a warm embrace. The scent of peppermint wafted through the air. Nina threw her arms around the teacher like she was a life preserver in the widest, coldest ocean.

* * *

Petunia happily dumped a bundle of velvety fabric into her open arms. "There you are my little honeybee! Let's see you in your wedding finery!" Arthenna reluctantly slid the cool material down her bare arms while the professor cheerfully brushed the tangles out of her lengthy black hair.

Nina passively studied her reflection in the mirror when the classroom door burst open. A hacking cough accompanied the creak of the door. _Donald!_ Before she could react Potsdam flung a draping cloak over her and fluttered to the door.

"Professor Potsdam, do you know anything about Professor Grabiner and the detention-"

"Canceled my little elf! I'm terribly afraid you'll have to enjoy yourself until next Saturday."

In an unusual show of discourtesy, Petunia nearly shoved him out of the door with a jolly farewell. She removed the thick drape and immediately began to put Nina's hair to rights again.

The soothing rhythmic brushstrokes sent her mind wandering. Silence spread through the room again as Nina attempted to conceal her immense relief and beat down the conflicting guilt._ He's okay for now. But he could have died! He cares for me. I'm sixteen and nearly married but he still cares. A demon's on my heels but he still cares. It just might kill him..._

Petunia stood back and easily assessed the turmoil on the youthful bride's face.

"Your heart bleeds so easily for others, dear flower. But not for yourself at all. You care for Donald that much?"

The soft murmur wasn't truly a question, more of a soft statement that had Nina sniffling in despair. She had traded her blossoming romance for a cold, disgruntled husband. What joy could this next year bring her? Petunia's tender slender hand brushed a teardrop away.

"I suppose I do. I mean _did._ Well," a wistful sigh and then, "I _do_ care very much. But I won't make him wait. Donald did admit to having a crush on my roommate, Ellen, once. I can do nothing for myself, but I _can_ bring them together..."

"My bold little matchmaker, how can you be so disheartened on your very own wedding day?"

"Haven't you ever been afraid, Petunia?" the timid question hung in the air.

"Oh yes, little seedling. On my very first wedding day I felt absolutely petrified! So, I backed away from my chance at happiness."

"What happened?" The gentle smile was still pasted on Petunia's face, but the merriment in her eyes had dimmed.

"I'm afraid there was no happily ever after for us, my dear. She never forgave me. And I didn't have the ability to pursue my beloved since she passed away soon after…" A momentary silence, then a shrug returned the liveliness to her voice and Petunia bustled around the room again.

"So, I have decided to snatch and claw at every chance I receive to live my life! I miss her dreadfully, but that is no excuse to build a wall around your sorrow and live alone with it! Life is as fleeting as the star that falls from heaven. It it the most horribly wonderfully joyous thing to happen to someone, to live. For all the hugeness of time, you are bestowed with the chance to sparkle just once before flickering out, and such a treasure- even with its many scars and defects- should be cherished," Petunia nodded sagely before continuing.

"Of course, since my first marriage I have enjoyed many lovely decades with my other spouses and a few friends-with-benefits in between." The mischievous wink was rewarded with a burbling laugh from Nina, pale face flushing strawberry pink.

"Your fate is decided by you and only you. Yes, a magical marriage means you must step away from Donald. It is alright to grieve for what is lost, but too much and you will have mourned your years away."

"However, were you to apply the same effort to Hieronymous as you do to bringing others together, I imagine the two of you could make a very happy couple. I suggest my daring Dragonheart make the most of the year as she can. In fact I _dare_ you to!"

A pinch of Nina's cheek accompanied another wink. As if they had agreed, Petunia leaned with a conspiratorial gleam in her expression.

"Now for some advice: It will take all your intelligence and spirit to win him over. Hieronymous likes music, and I hear through the grapevine that you are quite a virtuoso, my little chickadee. Be kind, of course, but don't use praise. In his own words, 'I abhor such toadying flattery.'" Petunia's voice dropped into a low grumble fitting of Grabiner himself.

The professor bustled outside to clear the hallway before leading Arthenna out of the classroom. The two pulled Minnie Cochran aside to explain the situation and bring her along as a witness. Then the bridal set descended unseen into the deep catacombs of the school just as distant bells chimed for noon.

* * *

After a tiring 'reception' at the Glen, Nina valiantly resisted the urge to fall onto her bed and dwell on her unhappiness. It was a bitter puzzle, wondering how to slink into her chair the following week, unnoticed, and chain away the acknowledgment that is was her tall, daunting _husband _who would be teaching.

Soaking up the day's events, tears pressed at her eyes. She was too exhausted to cower over the possibility of another threatening appearance by Damien. There was no one to run to for a comforting bear hug, unless she wanted to invite the eager teeth of the manus and the inevitable punishment of Grabiner.

In her sorrow, their was a hollowness inside Nina that she was sure would never go away. But as her tears receded a small image wriggled its way into her mind. It was Potsdam's mischievous wink.

"_Too much and you will have mourned your years away._ _I __**dare**__ you to!"_

With new found energy, Nina resolved to bring some happiness to others. Her wedding night would not be spent in wretchedness! She would go out and sparkle like the brightest burning star.

She eagerly snatched her unused saxophone. The ramshackle case had been lugged to Iris Academy more for nostalgia, since she'd discovered her passion for music when she had first touched the now rusting keys of the saxophone.

Logan usually saw to the everyday end of their partnership, but that night Nina barged in to help run the club. She cracked jokes, played several gripping games, and tried her best to mean it when she smiled.

"What's up Nina? You've been gone all day." Donald had nearly placed his open palm on her shoulder in greeting, but Nina pulled away with a grimace. Donald raised his brows, but clearly got the message.

Mentally steeling herself, she smiled and glibly replied, "I was detained in Neverland, Ducky."

"Oh I like that place-" Logan added from across the room, eliciting strident laughter from an obviously smitten patron, Angela Kirsch, who hung onto his arm like she would a teddy bear.

"Detention with Grabiner then. Funny, Luke and I were told that detention was cancelled."

"Well, I had the mail to deliver, so they made me serve my detention today. Probably to separate us. Uh...I heard you had a fever, but I'm glad you're better." Donald nodded slowly at Nina's nervous ramble.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty great right now. So I thought I'd come down and enjoy my Saturday..." He trailed off as the two of them suddenly recognized the awkwardness of the conversation.

The pain was like ripping off a small bandage slowly by each centimeter. Nina hoped Donald would swallow the lie without question. She took a breath and continued. She delivered the rehearsed line she had worked on with Potsdam beforehand.

"Ellen also has detention next Saturday. Failed an exam, I think. You know, she really has an awesome sense of humor. She could help with your latest prank," As she had both hoped and feared, Donald blushed a little at Ellen's name.

Nina could feel misery tapping her on the shoulder again. She briskly excused herself from a baffled Donald.

* * *

Swinging the saxophone out of the case, Nina blew out a jazzy tune that pumped through the blood of the club. The patrons were on their feet and dancing as some students made hasty trips to their rooms for their own instruments.

A riotous party formed fast in the middle of the crowded corridor, lasting late. Students were grooving on the tables by the time one of the upperclassmen professors came to disperse the gathering.

The overflowing tip jar had Logan smirking at her. Nina returned the smirk proudly.

"Nice job, Sugar."

"Yeah, I-I couldn't have said it better myself." The grin lacked luster, but Logan didn't comment as Nina scurried off.

She confidently strode into her dorm room the same way she'd barged into her club. Virginia squealed in delight, and Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Tea cakes, Nina. TEA CAKES!" Hauling Nina over to the bed, she pointed to some tell-tale crumbs that trailed down the sheets from an unassuming bag resting on her fluffy pillow. Clearly, Virginia hadn't waited!

"Potsdam just flutters in here with this big bag and says, "I think this will suffice," then she leaves and oh, Nina, she let me have the raspberry cream cakes!" the flood of excited words had Ellen and Nina snorting with laughter. Together, they devoured the bag of sweets while winding down in their beds. The giggles and chatter faded slowly as the other two coasted off to sleep.

Nina lovingly clutched a book in one hand, the last tea cake in the other. She savored the taste of lime, and the view of the shimmering stars from her window. Wryly, she thought _Well, this is it. My wedding night. _

Despair threatened to hang over her light mood like a raincloud, but then Nina remembered the bittersweet smile and sad eyes of Potsdam as she talked about living life. Reinforced in her decision, Nina cuddled under her covers and caressed the rough leather binding of her book.

With one last glimpse of the dancing snowflakes in the night, and one last delicious crumb of lime tea cake, she opened her book and gathered close her latest opportunity to live.


	5. Feel Better

_Stop dallying and open the door!_

Tarian's exasperated voice rang in her ears, shaking Nina out of a trance. The mahogany door she was gaping at was the only obstacle between her and the dragon's den.

It was not fear that coiled in the pit of her stomach but trepidation. In her hands Nina carried a delicate tray laden with a fine china bowl. The delicious aroma of chicken and rice wafted through the hall. A fizzing concoction nearly flowed over a spotless glass beside it.

All Nina really had to do was slip inside and administer the meal. _Funny how I've come to take care of such a fierce person, _she thought with a wry smile, _I'm supposed to be the dragon._

Skillfully balancing the tray in her left hand, she quietly rapped on the door with her right fist. When she heard no answer, she silently slid inside the dim room.

"Sir?" Her ears twitched as she picked up on a startled intake of breath from the far corner of the spacious quarters.

"Are you always so inclined to sneak up on people? You are quieter than the dead." On any other windy February day, Professor Grabiner would have bellowed about her habitual 'sneaking'.

With concern, Nina noted the faintness in her husband's voice. Grabiner had yet to open his eyes or move from his bed. She stepped gingerly into the center of the room.

"Petunia said you were feeling unwell. I brought a meal. Would you like some?" Grabiner noticed her comfortable use of Professor Potsdam's given name and raised his brows.

"Leave it on the table. Then get out." The snarl lacked its usual gusto.

Nina tentatively shambled up to the antique desk, placing the tray on the dark oak chair. She attempted to stack the documents and books that littered the writing desk, wincing as a dust cloud puffed up in her face. _The whole room needs a very vigorous cleaning._

As she looked up to observe the professor, Nina could see Grabiner's dark hair clinging to his neck. The lines on his face were relaxed as he leaned against the stark single pillow on his bed.

She turned back to the door, but halted in awe as she surveyed the walls. Tall bookcases stretched from floor to ceiling, wooden shelves groaning under the weight of many brightly colored, well-kept editions. She likened her delight to that of a chubby child in a candy shop laden with delicious chocolates and sweets.

"You always have a book with you, but I didn't comprehend how much you enjoyed them…" Gently she let a bony finger run along the leathery spine of one abnormal novel in particular.

"'Viens Brīdis Laikā'" As Nina read the title aloud Grabiner opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. He observed the back of her head in open curiosity, momentarily forgetting his ailment.

"That is a manuscript I'm particularly fond of, so try to refrain from tarnishing the spine. The title of it-"

"It is Latvian for 'one moment in time'. I know what it means! " Nina ground out quietly. With her back still to him, she hastily brought a shocked hand to cover her lips. The voice was hers, but the words were not.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to snap," She colored slightly in embarrassment.

Puzzled_, _Nina reached into the deep recesses of her mind to find a foreign spark lingering there. The ghostly entity was controlling her speech. Only slightly amused, Nina exclaimed _Spirits can actually do that?! _

She could hear the wheezing laugh and an image of the mischievous-looking headmistress bloomed in her mind.

_Of course we can! Let me do the talking for a while, Nina. This is a text I examined closely during my lifetime. You want to impress him, correct?_

Nina sighed and relaxed, letting the seeping influence of Tarian take the reins of her psyche.

* * *

"It is a long, detailed account of Professor Freimanis' study of the magical essence and its impact on universal history. The text itself has been dissected and debated for over six hundred years, since Freimanis implies that magic can be channeled directly through the soul of a witch or wizard via the five natural elements."

"Though considering that Freimanis used the non-magical view of space and nature in his work, I'm stunned that such a flawless copy would be in your possession. This kind of science does not mix well with the magical world, hmm?"

Tarian obviously relished showing off her vast knowledge. Her influence receded and Nina was herself again. Grabiner cleared his throat before responding.

"Freimanis expresses an unruffled, lucid explanation for the appearance of occurrences and events that magic and non-magic scholars alike have classified as _unexplainable. _We do not teach the theory here, purely because one misstep in this field of study could have dire consequences. Also, as no one in magical history has been able to channel the elements, his work merely remains an interesting theory."

He paused to cough into a handkerchief, and a worried Nina revolved to face him. The held each other's gaze as he continued firmly.

"I am particularly surprised that you have such a strong, well-informed opinion on this script." Grabiner commented with some bite.

"Perhaps we could discuss it further when you are well?" Nina raised an eyebrow, but Grabiner waved his hand in dismissal.

"I believe you were asked to leave, Miss…_Arthenna_." He sounded as though her name were a terrible taste on his tongue. He made a move to teleport the tray of food with magic.

Nina rushed back to the desk and snatched up the tray. Steeling herself, she glided over to her husband's sickbed. One angry roar would startle her into spilling the soup all over them both.

Nevertheless, Nina leaned over Grabiner and placed the tray in his lap. The teacher may not have shouted, but she didn't need to look at his face to know he was glowering like a sulking schoolboy.

"I apologize for interrupting your rest," Nina murmured, backing away. Her husband inclined his head at the ringing sincerity in her voice. Then he sighed heavily.

"It is not so much that you are a nuisance; I enjoy solitude. I will be well enough to return tomorrow. If you truly wish to stay after class," At this, Grabiner smirked in challenge, "We could discuss the manuscript at that time. Will you return to your studies now?"

With a tiny smile of farewell, she left the dragon's den.

* * *

Nina's face collided with a sickening crack as she walked into the back of Ellen's head. Instinct had her yank the lapel of Ellen's robes as she pulled away from the door.

"Ellen, what are you doing in the professors' corridor?" She folded her arms, and Ellen mimicked the gesture.

"Working," was the vague reply, followed by an accusatory, "What are you doing here?"

Nina bit her lip. _Honesty is the best policy._

"I was asked to deliver some soup to Professor Grabiner, who is under the weather today," she was pleased to hear herself sound so nonchalant. Nina looked a little impish as she changed the subject.

"Rose and Wasp business, perhaps?" Ellen yelped and clutched at her hands in apprehension.

"How did you…?"

"I'm one of the freshman 'Dons', Ellen! You were ordered to take my bra, weren't you?" She quirked a brow as Ellen stumbled over her words.

"I-I heh…ummm…Okay I'm sorry! Yes, okay? It was my Initiation assignment, a simple revenge hit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, _so_ _sorry_ Nina-"

Dumbstruck, Ellen stared as Nina bent over and clutched her stomach, unstoppable laughter bringing tears to her eyes. She waited for five fearful minutes as Nina's laughter faded.

"You'd never survive an interrogation, Ellen!" She gently took Ellen's arm and guided her out of the professors' corridor. Ellen's nerves still hadn't faded away. Her eyes jerked around in search of an eavesdropper.

"I should tell you my 'Don' is an upperclassman. I don't know who he is. But he's ordered me to report on your actions, Nina." The pair stepped into a corridor crowded with other students, and immediately ended their conversation

"How was detention with Donald?" Ellen looked enormously happy at the mention of Donald, her face wreathed in happiness.

"Wonderful! I was terrified to be there but Donald told all these jokes. And then he asked me to a late breakfast!" Her arm left Nina's and she hugged herself. She was so plainly besotted it drove a little pinprick through Nina. _That was fast_ she thought weakly.

She resisted the depression knocking at her door and prodded the smitten Ellen for more details as they ambled towards their dorm.

* * *

Much later, Nina wound her way through the dank dark dungeons again. Tarian manifested to greet Nina as she pushed open the doors to her vault.

_You've much to learn tonight._

A heavy volume was thrust into Nina's unsuspecting hands. It was a ratty, aged copy of 'Viens Brīdis Laikā'. Nina's mouth dropped open as she ran her disbelieving eyes over the thousands of pages. _I can't read this in one night! _

_You can and will with my assistance. After all, a child must shed their training wings and learn to fly eventually. Your husband has issued a challenge, Nina. How will you answer?_

_Challenge accepted!_ Nina answed instantly, earning an affectionate huff from Tarian. By the glow of a long taper, she studied the text earnestly. The headmistress hovered over her right shoulder, offering comments and asking thought-provoking questions.

When the candle had become a puddle of wax Nina lifted her eyes from the final page to discuss her own opinions with the ghostly professor. Satsified, Tarian hustled the sleepy student off to her warm welcoming bed.

After Blue Magic the next day, Nina lazily slumped in her chair to wait. Her husband ran an exasperated hand through his hair and threw his pointed hat onto his desk. Sensing someone in the room, Grabiner whirled to see Nina, who waved cheerfully.

"What's up Doc?" He only grunted in reply. Nina placed her ratty copy in front of her expectantly.

"I hope you haven't dreamt up any nonsense to waste my time with, Miss Dragonheart."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir!" She responded cheekily. Becoming Grabiner's wife had not deterred Nina in the slightest from seizing the moments she had to enjoy life.

Just last week, she had placed an enchantment on Grabiner's chair. Had the professor taken his seat, he would have turned a magnificent shade of indigo complete with cream colored polka dots. He had detected the spell before taking his seat, but could not place the blame on Nina. Both of them knew perfectly well who the guilty party was.

"I have my doubts about your earnestness, Miss Dragonheart." Grabiner replied with a wry smirk. Nina grew serious and stared at him intently.

"I think you underestimate me, sir." Grabiner tipped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really-"

"Yes, really. I'm here, and I'm entirely serious." Her husband was unsettled by the fiery flames dancing in her wide jade irises. Nina could not have guessed how hard he worked to mask his interest in those luminous eyes. He cleared his throat and absently flipped through the bright blue edition of his book.

"Well then, we shall begin on page forty eight with the explanation of the third element…"

It became an unpredictably exciting habit to linger in after class and while away hours debating lengthy literature with her husband. No longer did she look over her shoulder in fear, as Damien seemed to have vanished. Nina also developed the routine of devoted study beside the mystifying firelight of a tomb taper, Headmistress Tarian at her side.

And sometimes she would pour out her forlorn melancholy on the harp in the still catacombs, much to the cautious delight of her undetected audience. And so the whole month of February gradually eroded away.


	6. There's Something There

March roared in with the force of a lion, bearing bad luck.

One fair Saturday morning, Nina returned from mail duty to watch a great battle unfold in her room. Ellen the knight trotted forward, already in her latex armor and wielding her most potent weapon: a horsehair cleaning brush.

"In the name of cleanliness, I challenge thee!" Nina wasn't sure of what else Ellen was mumbling, but it sounded awfully close to an extensive quote from Shakespeare. Her giggling quieted as Ellen brought her brush to the floor and commenced the fight.

Though outnumbered by at least twenty food stains littering the carpet around Virginia's bed, Ellen faced them all down with bravery and a hearty scrubbing.

"Hooray! My handsome hero, fair fortune is with thee!" Nina cheered as the last stain was vanquished, then pretended to swoon in admiration. Rising to her feet, Ellen rolled her eyes with a smile.

The tournament ended immediately as Virginia burst into the room on the verge of tears.

"I'm getting married!" The tears were beginning to rain down Virginia's face. With a gasp, Nina threw herself at her friend and hugged her tightly. Ellen removed her gloves and crossed the room to embrace Virginia too.

Virginia shakily told them that Donald had played a joke on her by presenting her with a betrothal certificate. As a small child, she had promised to wed Jacob Blaising when they were 18.

A deadly serious Professor Potsdam had arrived to gently tell her the outrageous truth: That contract was binding, and if she wanted to keep her magic and her memories she would have to marry Jacob.

Virginia held glittery purple construction paper in her fist. After a sniffle, she hurled the contract to the floor. Nina gingerly picked it up and scanned over the contents. She could barely make out the text without her glasses, but four distinct words caught her attention.

_**We promise to marry**__…_

With a hopeful grin, Nina jerked the paper away and read over it again. _Virginia promised to marry, but she didn't promise to marry Jacob! _

"Nina, what is it?" Virginia, dry eyed, stared at her warily.

"Hold on, I want to be sure I'm right. I've got to borrow this for a moment." Crumpling the contract in her tiny fist, she scurried out of their room.

She tripped over a bulky package as she exited. Picking herself off of the floorboards, Nina hastily rose to her feet, grabbed the packet in her other hand and excitedly dashed away.

* * *

As she rounded the corner, she smashed into something warm and solid. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she froze in apprehension. But as she drew a hesitant breath, Nina visibly relaxed into the taller person.

_Very warm, very tall. He's not Damien. Chalk with a hint of leather…Grabiner!_

It was only a couple of seconds that they had stood together in the hallway, Grabiner's arms around her and Nina's cheek resting against his shoulder.

Grabiner studied the rich raven of his wife's hair and swallowed. Her husband disentangled himself reluctantly from the soft embrace, perplexed at the difficulty he had in forcing his arms to his sides. Nina stepped back a little.

"Miss Dragonheart, clearly you have not heeded my warnings about running about the school."

"I'm sorry sir, but I wanted to ask you about something urgent." Tucking the package she had fallen over under her arm, Nina presented her husband with Virginia and Jacob's betrothal contract. He quirked a brow in expectation, taking the document from her hands.

"Ah, this is Miss Danson and Mr. Blaising's contract. What of it?"

"It's about the wording, sir. It says they will marry, but it doesn't say _who_." Grabiner peered at the document before nodding.

"Indeed. You are correct." The document disappeared under his concealing cloak. He held out a hand and beckoned to Nina.

"I wish to make certain, though. If you will accompany me, I will check the magical law manuscripts in my possession."

Nina trailed after him like an impatient puppy, noticing and then promptly ignoring the inquisitive glances from the groups of students that her tall husband parted.

They arrived at his quarters to see Petunia waiting at the door. Both professors entered the room, leaving Nina in the hallway. To distract herself from the hushed voices, she examined the package and discovered her name scrawled across the label.

Leaning against the grand glass window, Nina scanned the environment to make sure no one was around. She carefully slipped on her reading spectacles and tore open the packaging.

Inside was a very peculiar flower. It looked grey and wilted against a rich plum fabric, but its smell did not remind Nina of decay or death. The scent was too sickly sweet for it to be a lily, though.

At a hesitant little poke of the blossom, its petals flushed blood red and opened up to reveal a small missive. She set the flower aside and unfolded the letter.

_**My dearest angel,**_

_**I'm certain that you have noticed my absence these past few days. I have been struck with a hungering illness that I had to take a leave of absence for. But do not be afraid, brave Arthenna, for I haven't forgotten you! By now you have surely forgotten your primeval professor and your incompetent companions. I forgive you, my angel, as I know that you must miss me horrendously. I hope this blossom from my native lands will soothe your charitable heart. It reminds me so much of you and your deliciously pale skin, olive-colored eyes, and ravenous black hair. The bloom reminds me off your delectable spirit and verve. I promise to return shortly. Think of me, Nina.**_

_**Damien**_

_Does he want to court me or eat me? _The revolting note had Nina scowling in fury and dismay. Shivers caressed her spine. A swift pain stabbed through her thumb and Nina glanced up to see flames licking the corner of the note she was holding. With a surprised yap she let the letter fall from her hands and rubbed her burnt fingers.

The moment the demon's letter touched the wooden floor the fire hungrily devoured it. The breeze swept its charred remains into dust. The familiar chill of Tarian's spirit filled the corridor.

_Your abilities must be shifting rapidly. Did you ignite the missive yourself?_

_Of course not It's simply not possible! _Nina restrained herself from further arguing against Tarian's claim. Her powers had grown and morphed into something else entirely over the last month, which placed her on _very_ unstable footing when it came to concealing- and controlling- her secret.

"Hello, my little sapling!" Petunia bustled out of the room, Grabiner on her happy heels. Nina whirled, leaving the unwanted gift where it rested on the windowsill.

"Hello, Petunia."

"You are absolutely correct about your roommate's contract. She and Jacob must wed before age 19, but they may _choose_ their spouses. I can't believe an intellectual such as your husband would have overlooked this. It was wonderful of you to bring this to Hieronymous' attention!"

Petunia burbled on with a broad wink. Nina blushed faintly and Grabiner feigned interested in a common candelabra on the wall.

* * *

Vowing to inform Virginia and Jacob of their changed circumstances, the headmistress bade the couple farewell and fluttered away. Nina spoke first.

"Have a good day sir." Unexpectedly, Grabiner chuckled dryly and lightly held her arm.

"It is acceptable to call me Hieronymous when not in the presence of your peers."

"Why don't you call me Nina, then?" the question popped out before she could think better of it. She noticed that the tips of his ears turned pink.

"I prefer not to address you at all. When our respective titles are not needed I must address you by your given name. Calling you Miss Dragonheart would negate any protection from the manus that matrimony would guarantee you. You are dismissed. Have a pleasant day, _Arthenna_."

"You too, Hieronymous."

Nina picked up the skirt of her robe and left the staff quarters in a dignified manner. But once she reached the next hall, an unstoppable fit of giggles overtook her. _I called him Hieronymous and got away with it! _

Grabiner's grudging consent for her to use his name was like a coveted jewel compared to the worthless ramblings sent by a demented Damien.

Nina nearly skipped back to Horse Hall to share the good news with Virginia and Ellen, laughing all the way at the unexpected silliness of the entire day.


	7. Lights Out

In the middle of a chill night, a single flame sparked to life. In minutes a burning blaze writhed through the hallway, sending the resident students of Falcon Hall frantically abandoning their rooms. Walls crumbled onto themselves, feeding the ravenous inferno for many hours even as the staff exhausted all their power to douse it.

Shock and unease rippled through Iris Academy. After a day of a tense unbreakable hush in the hallways, Nina and Logan organized a shuffleboard competition to improve the mood. Logan's smooth talking coupled with Nina's bubbly back-up encouraged the whole student body to join in. Both partners spent a lazy Sunday evening sipping iced tea and managing their game arrangements.

Afterwards the competitors and spectators drifted off, morale restored. Nina lounged on the ground, leaning her head against the wall as she studied the rising full moon.

"Nina, I need to talk to you." Minnie stood over her, stuttering as she glanced behind her. Nina popped up and walked off with the freshman class president.

Nina could smell the delicate fragrance of lilies that bloomed outside and hear the crickets' soft symphony. But Minnie stared at the floor, her anxiety making her blind to the evening's simple splendor.

"Jacob asked me to marry him."

"That's wonderful! Oh," at the sight of Minnie's drawn face, Nina realized a jovial congratulations was not what her friend had been seeking out.

"It should be, Nina. He showed up to our date and told me about this oath he made as a child. Jacob needs a wife-"

"Before his eighteenth birthday next November or he'll lose his magic." At her surprised expression, Nina shrugged and continued.

"Virginia was who he made the contract with, but they were lucky enough to forget mentioning the identity of their spouses. Wait. He's not acting like…?" Chocolate waves of hair shimmered as Minnie shook her head vehemently.

"Like Kyo? No, Jacob's not pressuring me into it. He said that he wanted me to think of myself when I made the decision…I think I'm going to tell him yes. Kyo is furious with me, even though we've broken up. But I wanted to ask you since you've had trouble with Damien. And, well you and Hieronymous are ...you know…_married_." The fearful, paranoid expression on Minnie's face had Nina grinning.

"Relax; Hieronymous is not about to spring from some potted plant to accuse you of indiscretion." Minnie's answering smile didn't reach her wide eyes. Nina patted her shoulder.

"Kyo is exactly like Damien. He just doesn't hear no or won't accept the refusal because in his mind there is no way you could be immune from his charms or survive without him beside you. Of course, it could be because _he_ doesn't want to be without _you_. If that's the case, then you have to walk away while feeling the heaviest load of guilt you can imagine."

Nina pursed her lips as a sudden thought struck her. She titled her head to study her friend.

"Maybe that is what's worrying you: you're afraid Jacob wants you to be _his_, not _happy_. But Minnie, Jacob is giving you a choice about this and he's giving you time and space to think about it. Even if it doesn't work out, you only stay his wife for a year."

"I know, but would I want to take that chance? Do you feel that you made the right choice?"

"I'm not sure I should give you advice on making choices. I had to choose between some very pointy teeth and claws or the manus." Energy seemed to rush back into Minnie as she laughed.

"You've grown awfully close to your husband, though, staying after class all the time. Maybe Hieronymous meant more to you even before the manus incident." Nina spluttered. _That's not…Actually, it could be true._

* * *

The conversation was interrupted by a harsh cry approaching from behind. It was Ellen.

"Nina, they've taken him away," Ellen sobbed uncontrollably.

After what seemed like an endless eternity of snuffles and sobs, told them of two uniformed wizards who had interrupted her date with Donald to haul him away. It had just been announced that Donald was under arrest for starting the dire fire.

Ellen had tried to vouch for Donald, saying that they were together the night of the fire, but Professor Potsdam wouldn't hear of it.

Jacob Blaising had been wounded in the fire. He had broken a leg and suffered severe burns. Minnie nearly collapsed at this revelation, but her hysteria was quieted when Ellen announced he was recovering quickly in the infirmary next to the staff corridor.

With such an awful result, Donald would not only be expelled; every vestige and memory of his charismatic smile and cheery sense of humor would be stolen from them. He would be handed over to spend a dejected, mindless life in a horrific prison while his real friends and family became lost to him.

A thick feeling of dread enveloped Nina even as she tried to soothe her friends with kind, positive words. But it was no use as Ellen began her distressed wailing again and Minnie succumbed to tears. Thinking to let them cry in private, she all but dragged them to her dorm room only to meet up with an equally upset Virginia.

She alternately hugged all three and fetched them an infinite number of tissues, but nothing could help.

Nina had locked her own fear and anguish deep within her heart, so that no creature could hear her own despairing howls. But the feelings were a burdensome load to abide along with the misery of her dearest friends, so Nina scrambled from the room.

She unexpectedly happened upon Professor Grabiner in the hallway. Unthinking, she reached out to grip his arm.

"Miss Dragonheart, is something wrong?" Nina nodded vigorously. Her husband frowned but motioned to an empty classroom. She followed him and waited patiently while he magically ignited the torches.

* * *

"Professor I have never pried into your business," Grabiner went rigid at that statement while she took a fortifying breath to continue.

"But now I'm asking for an honest answer: Will Donald Danson be blamed for the fire and how will he be punished?" Grabiner relaxed only slightly when he realized the direction of their conversation. But his tone was deep and unbending when he responded.

"This is not a concern you are privy to."

"Could I see Donald?"

"You cannot. Now if you will cease wasting my time-"

"With all due respect, I'm also here to vouch for him. Donald is no cold-blooded menace. He has gotten into lots of trouble, but he is a kind, considerate person. This isn't something he would do!"

"You are a loyal friend to defend him but-"

"Ellen Middleton was with him at the time-"

"She lied." Grabiner interrupted callously, anger stamped on his features.

"How can you know that? How can you be certain?" Patience was fizzling away, and Nina was beginning to feel her own volatile temper on the threshold of boiling over.

"Don't use that tone! I am still your teacher. Mr. Danson has always been a problem, and he has irrevocably stepped over the line. This malicious event will result in the erasure of his magic and memory, Miss… _Arthenna_-"

There it was again: the distasteful expression on his face, as if when he was forced to directly address her it was a nasty experience. His own voice was stubborn and commanding. He used his imposing height to loom over her and stare her into submission.

Nina exploded like a frenzied firecracker. She gritted her teeth with a ferocious fury and clenched her shaking palms. Her jade irises flashed and darkened like a coming storm. Grabiner received the full force of her fit with fleeting bewilderment and hesitant fascination.

"At least have the decency to treat your students better than you would a stain on your shoe while announcing that you are going to tear out a dear friend's very soul and extinguish his memory-"

"Get out!" A shout shook the room, the rising wrath flowing from Grabiner.

"No! You know** precisely** what will happen. He'll be destroyed! And what if you're wrong?"

"This is not some melodrama! This is not a debate!"

"Hieronymous-"

"OUT!" With a force of strong magic, she was forced out of the classroom, the door swinging shut in her face.

The waves of anger had not yet subsided, and Nina stalked through hallways for an hour trying to reign in her temper.

* * *

She glanced over and registered a shadow beside her, reaching out for her arm. _Damien has returned._ In a rage, she swung a fist at him.

The demon ducked, and when he raised his head to snarl at her, she stared in horror at the red veins glittering in his eyes. The glowed like hot coals in the darkening corridor.

"My angel, I'm through with your whims…" Damien lunged, but Nina launched off like a jackrabbit. She threw herself through the halls with the demon in heated pursuit as bells rung for curfew and the enchanted torches put themselves out.

Nina stumbled through the darkness blindly, her lungs drowning in fright. She finally reached Horse Hall and frantically turned at the knob of her room to find it locked.

_Give up, angel. I'm right behind you. And when I catch you…_

Rage had evaporated during her escape, but a tangible fear was choking her as she pounded on the door. Damien proceeded to shove more threats into her mind. She beat on the door wildly. The angry, muffled voices of her roommates answered.

"Why did you tell him?! You went to Grabiner, and now he's confined us to our room!" Ellen moaned.

"P-Please open the d-door guys. I- I'll explain and a-apologize. Please?" Nina was close to pleading as she heard the pounding of heavy footsteps get closer. Her eyes ached as she attempted to summon the spirits. But in her terror she could not focus.

"We know you meant well, but we've had enough of your meddling for tonight. Come back tomorrow." Virginia issued the statement like a petulant child and huffed away from the door without bothering to hear Nina's reply.

_You're alone now, just as I have been._

_I'm nothing like you!_

_They've turned on you, my angel. But you have me. I'm coming for you-_

_Get out of my head!_

_I've become a bit more powerful since our last encounter. You can't force me out._

Nina ceased beating on the door to her room and rubbed her raw fists. The last torch in the passageway had extinguished itself. The footsteps had stopped as well, and she stood on watery knees, paralyzed by the meaning behind the sudden quiet. A slight rustling sound and then a freezing gush of air blew into her ear.

"Lights out!" With a shriek Nina twisted away from Damien and ran again. She stumbled and flailed for another path, and tripped down the stairway that led to the crypts.

His thunderous stomping echoed behind her as she hurried past the torches and into Tarian's tranquil tomb.

She shoved the heavy stone entrance shut just a blue hand stretched out from the eerie gloom of the catacombs. Not a sound could leave her throat, and she could not raise herself from the dirt floor she had collapsed on.

Alone in the pitch black, Nina hugged her knees and listened to Damien's hammering at the immovable entrance. She could hear his alternating threats and apologies. Occasionally the noise would stop and Nina would hear him chortle, as if the demon thought this was some twisted joke.

Naturally, the relentless beating had woken Tarian. For all her ghostly attributes, her slender arms felt real as she knelt and enfolded Nina in a comforting hug.

Her tears had dried and been replaced with a numbing exhaustion. Her heart simply could not wrench and swell with despair anymore. Not after thinking for so long of her friends, of Donald, of the demon, and even of her husband.

Even when all the noise stopped entirely, Nina's huge eyes did not droop closed once as she and Tarian kept their vigil in the murky mausoleum.


	8. A New Hope

_For the following three nights, our heroine surely felt dizzying fear as she hid in the shadows of the crypts. Each and every eve, Arthenna would seek sanctuary in Iris Academy's catacombs, the foul demon in hot pursuit. It is at this particular moment in the late Ellen Danson's account that she expresses her regret at preventing Arthenna's entry into the haven of her room. _

_The devil simply would not retreat, very much like a dog chasing its tail. A dog chases its tail most ardently. I would know, or my name isn't Balthasar Sato-Brundrick. As my beloved Suki wisely noted, the tail is placed on the end of the puppy to prevent it from ever -_

_I am rambling yet again. Resuming our tale, on the fourth morning of this ghastly chase…_

* * *

Dark circles were resting under Nina's soulful wide eyes, their purplish hue staining her pale skin. Tarian had lightly nudged Nina and pulled her to her feet.

_It is morning, child. The demon has gone and you must rise…_

Fatigue was a heavy weight that Nina cold not support. She sank onto the floor like a rag doll, eyes fluttering closed. But the persistent dread of a lurking Damien had Nina forcing her eyes open just before she tottered over the threshold into a much-needed sleep.

A rumbling sound made her jump. Moments later she realized it was only a mound of pebbles that had crumbled onto the floor. The corners of her lips turned down in a stern frown.

_This is ridiculous! I'm a Dragonheart, not some spineless weasel! I have a life to live! _Nina's long fingers clawed at the door of Tarian's tomb. She pulled herself to her feet, her heavy head falling against the stones as she did so.

Slowly inching the double doors open, a groan was wrenched from her throat. After enduring such a stifling darkness in the crypt, even the flickering firelight of the torches were blinding to her.

"I swear, whoever you are, quit coming down here to torment me or you'll find my fist in your face the moment I'm free!" The rasp was harsh and mean. After moment of silence a coughing fit resounded through the catacombs. Nina's gasp echoed through the corridors as well.

"Donald?! Donald, where are you?" Still slightly blinded by the torchlight, her hands felt the way over the cobwebbed walls.

"Nina?" The husk was soft and far-away. Nina grappled with the walls a little faster now, straining to hear Donald speak more, repeating his name like an incantation.

Her eyes had adjusted to light by the time she came upon a dingy cell. Tanned arms had wrapped around the bars of the cell. Nina hurried forward and fell onto her knees. Her hands grasped the ones lying limply on the rungs of the rusting metal door.

"Donald, I'm here. It's me, Nina." Donald was silent, but his clammy palm slid over her trembling one and held it steady. Determined, she gripped his hand harder and started to speak.

"Is this how they've been treating you?!" Her flat tone held a hint of ire as she studied him.

"I-I get food… and medicine, but… _it_ takes them away. I…don't know who," His eyes were still roaming around the corridor, unfocused. Guilt unfurled like a banner at his statement. _Damien's been messing with him._ Nina shook Donald a little.

"Who brings the food?"

"I dunno….Professor…"

"Grabiner or Potsdam?" the stern bark startled Donald a little. He shook his head.

"Not…this one's…blind…man,"

He lifted his head so that he could get a glimpse of Nina in the dim light. But he shrank back in shock. He clutched his hands, and Nina felt a pang of hurt.

"You're like a wraith, Nina. All cold and wasted," he shuddered. Nina noticed the sweat trailing down his brow and the shivers that wracked him. Another twinge of shame and distress hit her. _Heavens, he's delirious! _She bit her lip and deliberately pulled away from the iron bars.

"Donald, I'm coming back. I'll have food and," she broke off as Donald shuddered and returned to a small cot in the far corner of the room.

"I _will_ come back, I promise," With a swish of her robes, Nina ascended the dark staircases to the surface.

* * *

It was remarkably easy to pilfer two hearty helpings of poached eggs and wheat toast from the dining hall. Gliding between tables and smiling at the other diners, Nina slipped out into the corridors again.

She summoned Tarian and handed the specter her tray. To any passerby, it would look like the tray was hovering in the hallway freely. Thankfully, no observer caught the meal as it drifted on its way to the dungeons.

She hid the second tray near an urn of overgrown azaleas and hustled to the infirmary. In moments, Nina stood before the plump nurse on duty.

"I have a fever, ma'am. May I have some-"

"There you are my little hummingbird!" Potsdam sprang into the room like a bubbly jack-in-the-box. The nurse had already placed two turquoise-colored pills in her hands. Nina turned slowly as she hid the pills in her robes.

Puzzlement flickered over Petunia's face as she took in the sight of Nina's ashen complexion and wide, soulful eyes. In her mind, Nina had the look of an orphaned child in a twisted wonderland. The thought was perturbing, and Petunia silently vowed to rake a certain co-worker over the coals about properly caring for his young wife. Nevertheless, the headmistress resumed her burbling happy attitude and lightly tapped Nina on the shoulder.

"We have much to discuss. First of all, a busy bee has told me all about a little fox that hasn't returned to its cozy den in nearly a week. Perhaps the choices you have made would be better suited elsewhere…"

"Professor-"

"Call me Petunia, darling"

"Petunia, just move me into Snake Hall please."

"Oh, that's not what I meant, flowerbud!"

"But _I_ meant what I said about moving halls." The solemnity in Nina's voice had Petunia stepping back.

"You may not fit in well-"

"Never dare a Dragonheart! I _will_ fit." At this passionate statement, Potsdam chirped out a laugh. But then the laugh faded as Petunia caught sight of her shaky smile.

"Another thing: you may not reside in any hall come next year if you don't pass the final exam-"

"I'll stay over the summer. In fact, I would like to stay permanently." Another oddity captured her attention: there was no twinkle in Nina's eyes. Petunia's face creased in worry, and she peered at her inquisitively.

"My little sapling, will you tell me what is bothering you?"

"No, Petunia. I'm sorry." The refusal was polite, but the tone was flat; Nina's expression was smooth and blank. Unsettled, Petunia smiled uncertainly and bustled away.

Nina returned for the hidden breakfast tray and hustled towards the dungeons.

* * *

At Tarian's invisible insistence Donald had already polished off the first helping of breakfast. Nina knelt at the cell, setting aside the second tray, and withdrew the medicine from her robes.

"Here, take these along with your orange juice." Donald obligingly swallowed the medicine and scarfed down his second helping of scrumptiously fluffy eggs. He managed a watery laugh after cleaning his plate.

"Please sir, may I have some more?" Nina visibly sagged against the metal bars in relief and laughed with him. Even when the mirth faded, a grin remained smeared on his face.

"You really are beginning look like a hag, Nina." She stuck her tongue out at him, and threw the last piece of toast at his head. He eagerly caught the bread and promptly devoured it.

"Look who's talking! Never have I ever met such a nice-smelling troll as you…" they shared a small laugh again. Another coughing spasm suddenly shook Donald's wiry frame.

"I probably do smell nasty, but nowhere near the stench of a troll. Thank you, Nina."

He warily reached through the bars. Before Nina could protest or yank away Donald tenderly gripped her hand and raised it to brush his lips against her open palm.

"Romeo, have we been taking lessons from Logan?" They both parted with a laugh and a promise. Donald promised not to die, as Nina had put it so plainly. In return Nina had promised to visit him again (with food, of course!).

Once she had exited the catacombs, Nina examined her conscience gravely. She beat her head against the wall in agonized frustration and called for Tarian. A draft wafted through her black tresses.

_Were I a living creature once more, your many suitors would have me sitting in a simmering stew of jealousy at this moment. Actually, I believe I feel a remnant of envy right now!_

Nina sighed in agitation. _Tarian, it's not amusing in the slightest. Donald belongs to Ellen._

The next words from the ghostly headmistress were unsympathetic.

_No one belongs to someone else. Much like the demon boy covets you like an object; you treat Donald like some valuable toy you have stolen from your friend. _

Nina sank to the floor in weariness, her knuckles grazing the marbles flooring. She could sense the balmy blaze of the midday sun warming her skin.

_How have I gotten myself into this mess?_

The spirit appeared on the ground next to her, and moved an arm around her in comfort.

_Fate has gotten you into this mess. Petunia correctly likened life to the shine of single star in the sky. However, she did not see fit to add that your star is put in its place for a reason. You are exactly where you should be, and all that you can change is your opinion on the matter._

After delivering every last grave word, Tarian flickered out of sight. An abrupt stomp on the floor had Nina rising to her feet to face Virginia.

* * *

"I'm sorry," the apology was sharp but sincere. Nina nodded and searched her roommate's face. Virginia stared back, and then stomped her foot again.

"Darn it, Nina! I've been a total jerk to you, and I mean it when I say sorry. I'm terrible, I suck!"

Nina sighed and threw her palms up in surrender. Virginia halted in the middle of her tirade. In another second, Virginia was wrapped in a bear hug.

"I forgive you!" Nina's smile was genuine, her mood now much lighter and bouncy.

"Then why are you moving out?"

"A-hem," Draped in the somber muted mauve of Snake Hall, Raven Darkstar stood between the two. Raven draped a matching robe over the curve of Nina's right shoulder.

"Arthenna, you'll be sharing a dorm with Barbara and Suki. I think snakes suit your eyes…" With a confusing wink, Raven yawned and licked her fangs. Then she floated away. Virginia scowled.

"You moved halls?! I'm not saying we should continue being the best of gal pals after I treated you so badly. But you don't…_slither_ enough to be a Snake!" The comment was met with a giggle. Nina let her shoulders hang limply behind her back as she swiveled in a circular motion.

"An enchanting _slither_ if I do say so myself." Virginia snorted and thumped her friend on the back.

"Horse Hall is totally the best, but Butterfly Hall would have suited you better. Now you have to hang with Lady Dracula, wearing last century's fashionable blood robes."

"In a roundabout way, switching halls was a dare." Virginia's howl of laughter banished the scowl from her features. Nina shrugged and continued.

"I'll move back later. If Ellen has…?" Her former roommate shook her head.

"I worry all the time about Donald, where he is, how he's doing. But I know that you aren't to blame. Ellen's not so much mad as…well; she's just been acting _weird_."

"Hmm, in the meantime I guess I'll just slither off to Snake Hall."

"Nina wait! No hard feelings?" The nervousness in Virginia's voice had Nina giving her another reassuring hug.

"No hard feelings, Virginia." Trying her hardest to slither away with dignity, Nina exited Horse Hall without a backward glance.

* * *

Swathes of black linens and lace flowed onto the floor as Nina stretched out on her new bed. All of Snake Hall had a hushed mystical atmosphere, much like an inner sanctum in the temple of a revered goddess. Barbara was occupied with prying her precious ninja stars out of the walls. Suki hummed and slowly tugged off the delicate blooms of a red rose.

With a devilish grin Nina balanced a worn first edition of Sherlock Holmes in one hand while she fished for her glasses. The sight of the black rims on Nina's face made Suki gasp. Barbara lost her grip on the stubborn star she was currently tugging out of the wall.

"Our dragon wears spectacles? That's more surprising than my 'Flaming Door Explosion,'" Barbara's mouth hung open. Nina frowned.

"Flaming door?" Suki shuffled, bare feet digging into the carpet.

"Barbie's latest trick." They both observed Barbara pounce onto the pillows she'd stacked on her cot.

"Yep. Ninjutsu discipline is a harsh mistress, so late one night I was honing my skills by throwing stars in the boys' dorms. One lodged itself in a door, and the door caught fire! It is now just another signature in my secret arsenal."

"Are you talking about Falcon Hall? You mean you saw the fire start?!" Nina leaped up to grip Barbara's arm.

"Yep. I believe I displayed my skill a bit too proudly for the gods to accept, and so the fire was a warning."

"Barbara, you've got to tell one of the professors! They're blaming Donald Danson for it!"

"No." Nina's glare became even more severe, and the glasses slid off of her nose.

"No? I think you should reconsider your answer…" Whatever beastly spark Barbara encountered while glaring at Nina made her shudder.

"Okay I'll reconsider. But I don't follow blatant orders. Maybe if you do me a favor, I could do you a favor. Do you catch my drift?" Suki stared at her roommates and murmured something unintelligible.

"What can I do for you?" A sinking feeling dipped down to her toes as Nina met Barbara's gaze. Her roommate rubbed her palms together like a sly sorceress, her newest nefarious plot about to be revealed.


	9. Out In The Woods

Nina heard a bloodcurdling howl in the distance. Wild animals did not frighten her at all, but even so Nina picked up her deep grey skirts and quickened her pace.

It was long past curfew, and the moon had dipped low into the shadowy sky. A thickening fog swirled around Nina, enveloping the clump of old ebony trees she strode through. The ghostly headmistress Tarian hovered at her side.

_We are close to the root, Nina. Keep alert, for no one is ever truly alone in this murky forest._

In her fist Nina clutched a sketch of some strange plant. _All of this traipsing about for Barbara. She better not wimp out on her end of the deal. _

Her new roommate had coolly drafted a copy of a tree root from her Ninjutsu guidebook and sent Nina off into the woods to search for it. Since only the glow of the moon could reveal the root's location, Nina had waited until the bells tolled for curfew.

With Tarian's guidance and a large amount of luck, she had not run into any teachers during this adventure. _Or worse. Damien._

The mists were damp and dewy, clinging to her clothes. She was like a blindfolded prisoner stumbling through a lightless room. All she could do was maintain the link with her spectral companion and watch the ground for dry twigs. One small noise in such an ominous place could bring all sorts of trouble upon her head.

Were it not so critical for her to remain composed, Nina might have giggled. _You've dared a Dragonheart, Barbara. I guess ninjas don't do their own dirty work…_

Her ankle grazed against something slimy, and Nina drew a harsh breath before looking down. She studied the ethereal radiance of the slimy twig beside her foot. After glancing at the sketch, Nina knelt in the tangled weeds and dirt to tug at the root. Tarian floated at her side, ever alert for the first sign of approaching peril.

Her fingers grazed cool metal, and instead of a plant she yanked up an intricate medallion attached to long black ribbon. Staring at the tarnished metal of the entwining design, Nina felt mesmerized. She brushed away a layer of filth with her pink cloak. The movement revealed a coarse stone set in the middle of the pendant. Without her glasses, she strained to make out the inscription:

**_Fenestram in quibus nulla ianua_**

Creaks and weird whimpers ricocheted off of the trees. Unsettled, Nina pocketed the grimy medallion and worked to claw soil away from the sought-after root. After a breathless struggle, she reached inside her robe again for a ninja star Barbara had lent her. She cut close to the base of the tree looming over her and gripped the rough root tightly.

Another spine-tingling wail shook the forest just as Nina stumbled back, finally wrenching the slippery tree root from the ground. She teetered for a moment, and then stepped backward.

A deafening snap raised the hair on Nina's arms. Dread filling her small frame, she looked down at the large branch she had just broken. Another yowl filled the heavy air, followed by snarls. Nina's ears perked up as she registered another sound: rushing wind, much like the roar of a train, was whooshing closer and closer. Tarian yanked on Nina's extensive pink cloak.

_Nina, you've stumbled into a den of Wepwawet wolves. Make haste!_

Instead of running, she froze for a moment. Like a rolodex, she flipped through her mental file of what she had learned about them in green magic class.

Named for the Egyptian god Wepwawet, the unearthly, territorial wolves used their heightened senses to scour forests. Their stinging pine scent masked their presence from other creatures. Like their namesake, the wolves were thought to accompany the dying and open a door to the spiritual plains for ghosts. _Of course, they could probably hurry your death if they were so inclined._

There was no instant to spare if she was to escape the wrath of the wolves. Whirling, Nina flew through the trees, the low swoosh of the wolves gaining on her with a terrifying speed. She snatched a hunk of drying pine needles in an attempt to blend with the wolves. But their senses were too sharp.

Howls rose above the chilling fog, like the wail of police sirens as they gave chase. The wolves' speed was ferocious, like a tornado thundering through the forest.

In one sickeningly slow moment, Nina felt the catch of her shoe on a large tree root at the edge of the woods. She clawed the mists as she tumbled down a steep knoll and into a muddy, gaping crevice. In that one second, her eyes closed in defeat and she broke the connection with Tarian.

Her nose stung as she inhaled the pine scent. Through force of will Nina looked into the eyes of death itself: sunken eyes of yellow peeking out of a majestic coat of fur. The blackened olive color blended so well in the night that Nina could only see the hulking outline and the glowing golden eyes. Her lungs were burning, her heart hammering against her ribs.

A sudden impulse seized Nina, and her hand reached up to stroke the creature's muzzle. There was an utter lack of dread in her voice as she spoke.

"Kill quickly, fierce one. All the claw marks should be on my front. I won't have anyone saying I was killed in flight."

A low growl rumbled in the great being's throat as its massive maw inched closer to Nina's face…

* * *

"Hieronymous I would like a word with you!"

Professor Grabiner unceremoniously deposited his novel on the floor and snapped to attention. In bubbled Petunia, tweaking the taller teacher's narrow nose as she continued her path to the tea kettle nestled on its perch.

The spacious kitchen was the only room in the school still bathed in light. With an annoyed grumble, Grabiner reached for his book and carefully dusted off its jacket. _Not a moment's peace with this intolerable busybody. _Hieronymous had retreated here to lose himself in another manuscript and nurse a cup of tea.

"Petunia is there something you wished to discuss?" his weary, dispassionate voice had his co-worker set the kettle aside hastily.

"Absolutely! I want to know exactly what is troubling your wife," Grabiner arched his brow.

"It is hardly my business. Miss Dragonheart-"

"Her name is Nina-"

"_Arthenna_, then, seems her usual wayward self. I have detected no alteration in her habits."

The cheerful attitude was dropped straight away. Despite her significantly smaller stature, Petunia rolled her shoulders like a boxer preparing for a fight.

"Hieronymous, I really hate to pull the rank card on you. But I am Headmistress Potsdam, your superior, and you will just have to listen attentively to my every utterance. On a side note: _By all the bees in the trees, __**Nina IS your business**_!"

The sharp shriek stabbed right through his ears, and Hieronymous winced. Petunia carried on in a troubled manner.

"Our poor sapling is withering away. I bumbled right into her path in the infirmary, right after she requested a fever remedy. Oh Hieronymous, Nina looks so downcast. There is no sparkle, no life! And how tormented she looks, with her sleepless eyes, and her ashen complexion."

"I have never paid much attention to her looks."

"Of course you have! Admit it, you awful subordinate of mine." Hieronymous slammed his book down in a temper.

"Very well, I have paid an _unsettling _amount of attention to how she looks! But I have not seen Arthenna in at least a week."

"Really? She does not scare easily, so I doubt your general nastiness had anything to do with that." The callous barb hit home, and Hieronymous shook his head at the Headmistress.

"She approached me about the subject of Mr. Danson's awaiting incarceration, asking to see him, voluntarily defending him. It appears the ensuing dispute has finally encouraged her to stay away."

A muffled snort caught his attention and the professor turned to see Potsdam's hand stretched in front of her mouth. _She's laughing at me!_

"Dust bunnies, she must have flayed you alive and shaken the very foundations of the school! Darling Nina has a legendary temper."

"I confess to being…surprised at her unusual outburst." _Utterly awestruck_ Hieronymous mentally added. _But I would rather boil in a pit of tar than share that revelation._

"It seems that everything about our little elf is becoming unusual. I have examined the wards, and I notice that Nina has not set foot in her dorm room for the past four nights." Hieronymous leaped to his feet.

"That adolescent has already sullied the Grabiner name with constant failure at her studies and now she plays truant?! I will remove her from her treasurer position and-"

"Hieronymous, do you actually believe any of that twaddle? Or are you merely grasping for an excuse to set aside your wife and go back to moping in your room?" At Petunia's pithy remark, he was silent.

"Our little elf is one of the brightest students I've ever taught. Nina has passed all her exams with nothing but pure intelligence. But as no magic was used, I have had to mark the results as failures. It is just that her powers have not taken shape."

"That is a riddle I have earnestly tried and failed to decipher. Granted, Arthenna is clever. Her absence from Horse Hall is disconcerting, since she and her roommates were confined to their rooms after her outburst."

"You punished her roommates because Nina got mad at you?" Hieronymous sighed as he met Petunia's incredulous stare.

"I did not use wise judgment in that matter," was the grumbling reply. Petunia remembered Nina's tears for Donald suddenly, and their plan to match him with Ellen.

"Perhaps her roommates simply have barred her from entering,"

"So what does Arthenna do, meander about the halls each night?"

"Well, Damien Ramsey has also been absent from his rooms…" Petunia's comment had him scowling violently.

"Are you implying-"

"Jealous are we? Good," Petunia smiled knowingly as her co-worker set his jaw firmly. But she cut off his angry retort.

"Nina would have been eaten by now if she had dishonored any of the constraints of your marriage. Besides, she cared for someone else before saving you."

"Woman, just spit it out. What do you suppose is wrong with my wife?"

"You know, that day when Manuel Arias got his tail stuck, she was very insistent on telling me something about Mr. Ramsey…" A squealing scratching had the professors turning their heads. Upon the window was etched one word: _Wepwawet_.

Hieronymous cast Spirit Sight, but could not distinguish any activity. He turned towards the Headmistress.

"Petunia, the wolves in the forest…?" But she lifted her chin.

"Have not put a single paw outside their domain. I am no airhead, Hieronymous."

"Forgive me, Headmistress. I did not imply that intentionally."

"You're forgiven. And you can make it up to me by _intentionally_ getting back on the right footing with your darling wife!" Petunia pinched his cheeked like a doting grandmother, which earned her a long-suffering huff of exasperation. Then she grew serious again.

"Hieronymous, the wards only account for 304 students on the school grounds."

"And 305 are enrolled. Something's amiss."

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Nina was growing impatient with the colossal wolf crushing her chest. Its snarling teeth were presented a breath away from her eyes. No longer able to bear the anticipation, Nina sank back into the muddy leaves.

Instead of pain, the pressure on her lungs eased. She cracked an eye open and realized that the creature had trotted backwards.

The pack circled the wolf that was obviously their leader. The alpha bobbed its head and made a raspy sound, like it was laughing. Nina sat up and stretched out a tentative hand. A pause, and then warm fur and soft ears nuzzled against her.

Nina rested her head against the Wepwawet wolf wondrously.

"I don't understand, but thank you." The wolf regally lowered its head into her lap for a brief second, and bounded off with its howling heard into the forest.

Presently out of danger, Nina's thoughts focused on another task as she staggered to her feet. _Now I have to tiptoe back into Snake Hall alone…_

Muddy and wet, Nina pressed against the walls and crept through a looming archway into the large courtyard of the academy. Prying the door open, she slipped inside. She stilled, filled with fear as she heard the sound of footsteps. It was either a professor _or demented Damien. _Eyes aching, Nina reached out for a spirit.

_Meow!_

_Oscar? Here kitty, lead me to my room! _Nina drew her dripping cloak around her hunched shoulders and ran after the furry spirit.

* * *

Petunia and Hieronymous rounded the corner and saw a substantial puddle of water on the marble floor.

"I can't tell who it was, but they appear to have returned." The professors sniffed the air.

"I smell pine. Not the odor of the tree needles, though. It is the strong scent of a Wepwawet wolf."

"I've cast Truesight, but there is no trail to lead us anywhere."

"Hmm, I suppose that is the end of things as the truant has not been duly harmed."

"Well then, back to our little chat. I hope you won't shirk your matrimonial duties, Hieronymous. Find out what's troubling Nina!" He nodded stiffly, and the professors parted ways to patrol the school grounds.

Gasping for air, Nina let the otherworldly Oscar snuggle up for a moment before dismissing him. She slid through the door to her dorm. Barbara's thunderous snoring and Suki's restless mumbling disguised her footfalls and the squish of her ruined robes hitting the floor.

Nina craftily placed the slimy tree root under her pillow and rushed to find warm pajamas. She dived into her bed and burrowed into a mountain of blankets, throwing a fuzzy pillow on the floor. _I've had enough of all things furry tonight._

Yawning, Nina savored the feeling of her bed. A tender hand silently smoothed her wet hair and caressed her cheek.

_Sleep, my bold Dragonheart. Thankfully you are safe._

_Goodnight Tarian_. Drowsiness blackened the edges of her vision, and for the first time in a week Nina permitted her weary lids to close.


	10. Last Breath

Virginia and Nina were gasping for air when they finally finished dragging the bulky Barbara out of her rooms. The stubborn Snake had to be forcibly removed to the main hall.

"Alright 'Barbie', get in there and set my brother free!" Virginia threw down Barbara's arm like it was a hot potato.

"Fine, I will right now." The three were standing before Grabiner's classroom. The door was ajar, and they could peer in to see the professor's form leaning over his desk, clearly consumed in his work. Nina gave her roommate a push.

"Get in there, Barbara. You promised!" Virginia muffled a laughing snort as Barbara slinked into Grabiner's classroom and closed the door.

"See, I told you that Snakes have to _slither_!"

"Virginia, don't be mean." The whisper carried a speck of amusement.

Nina pressed her ear against the classroom door, straining to hear the conversation inside. After a moment Virginia nudged Nina over and also tried to eavesdrop.

Heavy footfalls had the two backing away from the door and hiding around the corner.

"I have some business to attend to. You are dismissed," the professor's grave voice filled the hallway. Barbara pranced away.

As soon as the thump of Grabiner's classroom door closed, Virginia's strong arms flew around Barbara and yanked her into their secluded hiding spot. Barbara made a swift chopping motion with her hands that had no effect. After a moment, Virginia loosened her grip.

"Well what did Grabby say?" They watched Barbara stretch like a languid cat.

"I had to explain it twice before he dismissed me. Said something about working out a punishment later…"

"That's it?" Nina was torn between fiery fury and stupefying surprise. Virginia slumped forward and raised her eyebrows. But the snake merely shrugged.

"Yep. That is all the knowledge the gods have permitted me. Thank you for your assistance with my herbal roots, Nina." With a formal bow, Barbara bounded away from them. Virginia wore a look a suspicious disgust.

"Herbal roots? You mean like plants you had to dig up? Actually, don't tell me anything. I'm not sure my heart could stand the shock of your latest adventure."

Both of them chuckled quietly and headed in the direction of Horse Hall.

* * *

"Nina? Still no hard feelings?" A gladdening grin spread over Nina's features.

"You've apologized already! It's really okay, Virginia, I promise."

"Um, so what have you been up to in Snake Hall?"

Nina's grin was a little wicked as her thoughts drifted back to her nocturnal escapade in the murky forests. But instead of giving out all the hair-raising details, Nina told her another tale.

"Suki has the hots for Balthasar. She's been mooning over him for a while, if what Barbara's mentioned is true."

"Okay, so what?"

"Remember that prank Donald played on you last fall?"

"Crap-in-a-box, yes I remember," Nina howled with laughter at her comment, bringing a smile to Virginia's face.

"Is that what you're calling it? Anyway, I had the thought to send one of those to Balthasar. I recruited Luke. Together, we decorated the box and wrote 'Love from Suki' on the label."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! It worked out wonderfully! Just before we went to breakfast Balthasar showed up with a hand-woven dream catcher. Suki squealed and put a hand to her heart. It was just so-"

"Totally wacky-"

"Totally cute." The Snake and the Horse had arrived at a fork in the hallway. Nina swirled her pink cape about her and stepped to the left. Virginia fidgeted with her green cloak and went right.

* * *

"Miss Dragonheart and Miss Danson, I would like to speak with you two." Virginia flinched and turned back to glower at Professor Grabiner. Nina hesitated, but then spun on her heel and glided towards them.

Hieronymous started as he glanced at his wife's weary appearance. There was a flare of strength in those jade eyes, but their color was offset by the profound purple rings resting under them. She seemed very thin, and her features were cast in a pasty white tint.

"Miss Dragonheart, are you well?" His wife examined him for a moment and then nodded briskly. He cleared his throat and looked in Miss Danson's direction.

"Donald will be returned to you today. The true culprit has come forward and confessed. The Headmistress has excused you, Miss Dragonheart and Miss Middleton from class to visit him."

"Really?! Then I'm off. Thank you, sir!" Virginia beamed and skipped away towards Horse Hall.

Watching Virginia retreat, Nina shifted in the silence. But when she moved to leave the hall, her husband held up his hand.

"Arthenna, kindly give me another moment of your time." Hieronymous strolled forward. Nina fell into step beside him as they walked the route to Snake Hall.

"I apologize for my behavior when you enquired about Mr. Danson. It was hideously impolite."

Nina paused, soaking up the unexpected apology. He halted and studied his wife's pale face for a moment. She glanced over, realizing that the professor was watching her.

"I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who started it."

"Regardless of who started it, it fell to me to finish it civilly."

"Did Petunia put you up to this?" Grabiner threw a wry look in Nina's direction.

"Indeed. She is like a meddlesome mother hen, fretting over you. I expect you to be mature enough to keep that comment to yourself." A bubbling laugh escaped from Nina before she could swallow it.

This time Grabiner stopped in the middle of the deserted passage, his dry chuckle accompanying Nina's fading laugh. As if by a teleportation spell, they had suddenly arrived to face her room.

"That is all for now, Arthenna. But there are other matters Petunia and I must discuss with you."

"Yes, sir." Nina boldly saluted. Grabiner paced away without another word.

* * *

An hour later Nina flew onto the quad and searched excitedly for Donald. When she finally caught sight of his dark hair peeking over a shrub Nina gasped in delight and flew towards him.

Only a few steps away from Donald, her happiness mutated into sickened wrath. He was propped against the wall, sporting deep cuts and dark bruises. He coughed and wiped a trickle of blood from his nose.

Nina rushed to his side, crawling the last foot to place trembling hands against the wall. He smiled wanly, a trickle of blood seeping from his mouth.

"Donald? …Ducky, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get Hieronymous," Though it was her own sobs she was trying to quiet with her soft words.

"Get who?" The rasp was as faint as rustling leaves. Donald's gaze roamed over her pale face. She reached to grasp his hand.

"I'll go find help. And Virginia, too!" She managed a watery smile.

"Tell me who did this, and we'll go rough 'em up!" Donald husked out a weak laugh.

At this stage he had another coughing fit, spitting up blood on Nina's robes as she vainly tried to soothe him.

"Nina-" Donald slumped forward and stopped breathing. Nina laid him on the ground quickly and pressed her hands to his chest in quiet desperation.

"No, Donald! I'm going to get help, just-"

A shadow had cut all the sunlight from the corner she hunched in.

* * *

Nina was hauled to her feet and wrenched around. It was Damien who shoved Nina against the coarse stones of the courtyard wall. His face was so close to hers that Nina could see the red veins in his glittering eyes and feel his hot, sickening breath on her neck.

Nina struggled to free her arms from Damien's violent hold. He yanked her forward to throw her back against the wall even harder. He pulled back his blue lips to reveal sharp fangs.

"I had taken care of him, but you just _had_ to get in the way-"

"Get off!" Nina shrieked, feet kicking helplessly at Damien's legs.

"So I'm going to finish your boy toy off!" Damien tugged on her hair, caressed her cheek roughly.

"Just tell me what I want to hear, my angel, and I'll let go." Jagged talons traced a pattern around her neckline. Her eyes shuttered closed in revulsion.

_**Don't **__turn away! __**Don't**__ hide from me!_

"Get out of my mind and leave me alone or so help me I'll-"

_You're at my mercy now, my extraordinary angel…_

Her thunderous temper was spiraling out of her control_. _Freeing a fist, Nina ferociously launched it into Damien's jaw. She heard a crack as he staggered back. His eyes glowed a heated red and he stepped towards her again.

"Say what I long to hear, Arthenna, and you will not be harmed. I won't hurt dear Ducky either!" He cackled, crossing his blackened heart with spindly blue fingers.

All at once his hands seized her shoulders and held her, squirming, against the wall. Rage still boiled in her blood even as sheer terror billowed around her, cutting off her oxygen and ringing inside her head.

"I will _suck you dry_, my appetizing little soul…"

Nina screamed then, the shrill note breaking through the intense atmosphere. A red haze covered her vision as Damien's claws trailed down her cheek. Then, there was nothing but deep deadly darkness.

* * *

Grabiner had been keenly absorbed in a book when the discordant cry caught his attention. He laid it deliberately on the desk in front of him, frowning as he rose to listen to the approaching footfalls.

"By Teshub's tongue, Hieronymous, have you seen the sky?" Her forehead furrowed in alarm, Petunia flurried into the room and gestured to the open window. Grabiner's gaze focused outside, and his breath hissed through his teeth.

Gone was the crystal clear azure of the sky. The heavens were an oppressive, livid shade of Byzantium purple. The clouds were shriveling and becoming an ugly damson color. Lightning rippled through the sky.

He reached the open window, only to look down and see the unmistakable demon Damien Ramsey looming over an impossibly tiny form. _Nina._ Wordlessly Hieronymous drew on his magical reserves and rushed towards the courtyard primed to kill.

For all the harsh coldness on the professor's face, his hands were shaking as he paced through the halls. As Petunia hurried after him, wearing a merciless expression, Grabiner thrust open the door to the courtyard.

Lightning was pulled down by a forceful vacuum, converging directly above Nina's head. One slight movement would send that pulsing, blazing power right through Nina, scorching her to grey ash.

Blue wisps of ethereal radiance flitted about the courtyard. One wisp hovered beside Nina and manifested into a shockingly familiar outline. Grabiner turned back to observe the blood drain from Petunia's face as she gasped.

"Tarian?" the question was nothing but a whisper lost in the din of madness.

Hieronymous aimed a lethal spell at the devil clawing closer to his wife. He spared a glimpse in her direction and hesitated. There was no sentiment written across her features, only a vacant gaze. _Ramsey isn't going near her, he's backing away!_

Nina stretched a wavering hand upwards towards the lightning.

"Nina, stop!"

The instant her index finger grazed a bolt, lightning rippled over her raven hair and pale skin. Her husband fell to his knees in despair. _The heat alone will kill her. I've failed again. I've failed two wives…_

"_**Nina**_!"

The courtyard was bathed in a blinding light that forcefully swept aside all in its searing path.


	11. Who Am I

Adelina Dragonheart was absolutely certain of _who_ she was. She was almost a very grown-up seven years of age, and for her birthday she wanted a pretty pink …

_No…that's wrong._

Concentrating, Adelina stretched out a hand. Or at least she assumed that she had stretched an arm out. As she meandered around and through her thoughts, she felt a strange sense of displacement from her very self. The sun, _wherever it shined, _had not thought to shine even the smallest fraction of its light onto her surroundings. There was no hurt or happiness, just a faint and formless acknowledgement of being.

_Let me try again. My name is Adelina Jeanetta Dragonheart. I will be seven tomorrow and Nina will be five next week… _

Adelina was gradually surfacing, feeling cool mossy stones beneath her little hand. She could sense freezing water bobbing against her chin and smell its vinegary scent. But still, Adelina felt horribly displaced.

_I am Adelina…_

She clung to the name like a devotion as she heard the scratching nails and smelled the sour waves. Light appeared as though it were a celestial intercession on her behalf. But it was not the welcome warmth of the sun that let her see. It was a waning moon sinking low in the sky. Wind bellowed above like a rushing avalanche. Suddenly there was a panic that gripped her, its hold so tight she was suffocating.

At that moment, she was aware the sting of frostbite in her shaking fingers and the throb of her nails as they scraped the impossibly smooth surfaces of stone. She lashed about in the frosty water. Only a hoarse, helpless plea climbed the sides of the cavernous stones.

"Help, please! Nina and I…" but the fearful cold was so profound her voice died away. Thrashing more, she threw a wild gaze around her deadly prison and came face to face with a mirror.

Had her fingers been entwined with the image's fingers all this time? Her reflection had the same wet, tangled dark hair. The dripping clothes were identical in pattern and wrinkles. But it seemed that the image was taller. The image's mournful brown eyes looked back at her…

_Wait…my eyes are green._

She tried to pry her fingers away from the mirror, but the reflection's grasp did not loosen. At that exact moment the wind hushed and her likeness spoke.

"Nina, we're going to be okay."

"Do you really mean that Addie?" Her unintentional reply bounced off the yawning walls.

"Of course I do! I'm not afraid…"

Only at that instant, recognizing the glint of courage in those brown eyes, did she realize the reflection was not that at all. _The other girl is Adelina._ It left one simple solution to her question. The knowledge fit like a cozy glove.

_That is my big sister Adelina. She is Addie. __**I **__am Nina, and I will be five next week._

* * *

The words passed through her conscious, and then Nina was aware of another feeling entirely. It was a vague sensation of being enfolded in strong arms and lifted. The water still lapped at her skin and her hand was still clutching Addie's.

Nina could feel her body floundering in the icy water. But there was no control she could exert on it while she began to sink, Addie tumbling below with her. All she could see was the murky waves writhing past her eyes.

She could feel was the oppressive cold and the tense grip of her sister's fingers. Even with the chill running through her veins, Nina deliriously dreamt up a cautious touch on her forehead, as if she were dying of a fever and not of the cold. The wind resumed its ferocious howling, but among the roaring racket she thought she imagined a low voice.

"Arthenna, if you can hear me open your eyes." It was a trembling tone with a lilting inflection that reminded Nina of butter.

"Hieronymous, I don't think the little sprout can hear you-" A feminine murmur was met with an indistinct grumble. The low rumble helped Nina conjure an image of tall, imposing shape with a frown etched on his face. She _knew_ him.

"Arthenna, you must wake up. Whatever dream you are experiencing, it must be let go."

Nina was still trapped beneath the deep waves of water, hugging Addie. The terror was ebbing away, and Nina felt detached again. Resignedly Nina closed her eyes and let out the last precious breath of oxygen she expected her lungs to have. She felt like she was being shaken now, and Grabiner's voice still insistent.

In disbelief Nina focused on the reassuring grip of Addie. She would have shaken her head if the water were not weighing her down with the force of tons.

_I won't let Addie go again! Not again… _

Like the coveted last piece of a thousand-piece puzzle, the refusal brought her to the surface. Of course she had to let go. She would lose her big sister again, and it would be her fault again, but lingering could not change the past. Addie was already gone. Adelina Dragonheart was dead and had been so for ten long bitter winters.

_My name is Arthenna Rosamonde Dragonheart. I am sixteen and a married witch living at Iris Academy. I am not a child anymore._

Her fingers slid effortlessly out of Addie's cold clammy clasp.

* * *

The painful cold was gone, and in its place was a warm embrace. Nina drew back a little and gazed into another pair of brown eyes. Their color was more vivid, like deep and dark coffee compared to Addie's caramel. The eyes moved away from Nina's face and she glimpsed a familiar frown.

"Good day, Grabby," Nina attempted to smile, but winced instead as she registered the steady rhythm of pounding in her brain.

"Lizzie Borden must have taken an axe to my skull," Nina whispered hoarsely. Grabiner didn't even crack a smile, only huffed in relief.

They watched each other warily for a few moments, and then Petunia bustled in. She clapped her hands excitedly and flitted towards Nina.

"I'm just _thrilled _that you're awake, beanpole! Hieronymous and I were awfully worried-"

"Headmistress, I hope this is a necessary visitation. Arthenna is going to need rest before returning to her studies." The professor flicked away the comment like a little flea. With a soft tut Petunia fussed over Nina, who presently realized she was uncomfortably sprawled over a soft blue coverlet.

"I wounded that dreadful Mr. Ramsey, but he has made his escape to the Otherworld, most likely to his lands. I can't draw him out without angering the allied clans, and _that_ would be a most major no-no."

"I could have done better," Grabiner said, face glowing red, "Your healing aptitude would have been put to fine use while I hunted that beast. The demon is a danger to Arthenna, to the whole student body. I wouldn't have wasted an instant knocking that smug sneer off his hellish face and mopping the bloody floor with his-"

"Hieronymous do try not to fall into a tizzy over the boy. Really, such spontaneous excitement you'd think he was a ragamuffin teenager riding a pony made of hormones," Nina giggled at Petunia's nonsensical comment.

"Furthermore your wife needs _you_, not me, to look after her."

When Nina finally rested in a comfy sitting position, Petunia bustled backwards from the bedside. She swept her hand in an arc around the room.

"Now that all this has come to pass, I fear Nina may need you more in the future."

Though the Headmistress wore a magnificent poker face, entirely smooth and blank, her nervous toying with the pendant clasped around her neck gave it away.

"Your husband and I have not had much opportunity to discuss this, but I suppose now is just as good a time as any to say-"

"Petunia this is not the right moment," Grabiner hastily stepped forward and laid his hand on Petunia's shoulder. She shrugged her colleague off, a warning in her expression as she eyed him briefly. The Headmistress turned back to their patient with a tender smile.

"Now, my dear little sapling, there are some pressing topics that we must lay on the discussion table. The one that concerns me the most is what you are."

"But Petunia, I know who I am." Nina's whisper drew a small giggle from the Headmistress.

"I did not say _who_, but rather _what _you are…" At this quiet correction, Nina blanched and leaned into a pillow for the proverbial coming storm. Oblivious, Petunia patted her on the cheek.

* * *

"It is possible you have the capabilities of a Wildseed necromancer. Or maybe you are reincarnated _Gweledydd_…But by all the flowers in the meadow I hope not! Although, you could also be a _peramal_…"

"What's a _gweledydd_? What's a _peramal?_" Nina felt a strange tingle as the foreign words rolled off of her tongue. Petunia didn't seem to hear the husky inquiry.

"How long have you been gifted with _The Sight_?" The mysterious sound of those words had Nina raising her brows.

"Pardon?"

"Spirits, Arthenna, how long have you been able to see spirits?!" Exasperated and slightly annoyed with Petunia, Grabiner rapped on the sturdy end table for emphasis as he spelt out the question.

"I'm not sure when it started. I had…a lot of time to spend alone, and so I still can't tell whether my playmates and pets were real or not. I was around six on a day when it rained heavily. A good friend of mine, Zenki, asked if he could come inside and dry off. I dragged him in to meet my mother. She got so angry at me because there was no one there. She didn't see him standing _right in front of her. _Then, I realized just a little that something was wrong. I learned more within a few years."

For a brief moment afterwards Petunia acted attentive and grave, but at the next she was bubbling out a cheerful laugh and hugging Nina. The two spectators were left a little startled and a lot unnerved.

Remembering herself, Petunia stopped her happy gurgle and ruffled Nina's hair.

"I shouldn't have had such doubts! It is certain that you're not a _Gweledydd_! They're really quite awful, as Hieronymous and I are both aware."

When Nina's apprehensive gaze locked onto him, Grabiner froze. He felt a certain awkwardness as he stood there, knowing how futile his efforts to comfort her would be.

Nina was silently demanding an explanation, not pleading for comfort. Grabiner cleared his throat and decided to overlook the latter in favor of the former. He may be unable to ease Nina's uncertainties but Hieronymous Grabiner was very at home in the shoes of a teacher about to give a lecture.

* * *

"_Gweledydd _is a Welsh translation for an archaic idiolect that a particular magical race described themselves with. In English it means 'seer'. Idiolect being a single individual's dialect, the word is a major generalization. Welsh is used simply because it is the only close remnant, no matter how miniscule, of the primordial tongue. These 'seers' were astonishingly tall, the shortest being young children measuring approximately six feet."

Grabiner paused for a quick breath to renew his speech and caught sight of Nina's bewildered look.

"Arthenna, there is an infinite amount of other knowledge that will also be _exceptionally trying_ for you to comprehend. Do not dwell on this too much at present."

"Continuing, a _Gweledydd _is also very pale. The irises imitate the tint of their dominant power. Were you one of these ancient ones, your eye color would reflect a talent in green magic. These beings exert their forceful will upon all spirits –not just ghosts- and have used them as expendable pawns and slaves throughout history. Every _Gweledydd_ flaunts a complete disregard for the welfare of mankind. They are all insufferably conceited."

"Generalizing a bit, aren't we sir? Not all 'insufferably conceited' beings are _Gweledydds_," Nina interrupted his informational tirade with a cheeky grin. Instead of snapping for her to remember her manners, Grabiner threw her a sardonic smirk.

"I see your peculiar sense of humor has fully recovered. Their culture has a right to _some_ pride. After all, they created the first permanent links between Earth and any other magical worlds. Though our contemporary portals are a bit more sophisticated than Stonehenge…"

"Whoa, hold it! _Gweledydds _built Stonehenge?"Petunia suddenly ruffled Nina's hair again and continued the lesson.

"Yes, that's why Stonehenge looks like a circle of doors. The few still alive use it for reincarnation purposes. Each _Gweledydd_ has been physically expelled from this world, though. We may lack the ability to fully understand the genius of Stonehenge, but Hieronymous and I would have known right away if you had the soul of a reincarnated _Gweledydd. _Otherwise you just wouldn't be so lovely."

"Oh…thank you Petunia."

"On a different note entirely, _peramal _means 'diviner'. This is much simpler to explain. A _peramal_ is a witch or wizard that can communicate with ghosts and foretell, or 'divine' the future. They receive their power when they come of age, and they must choose between the traditional magic they have-what is taught here- and their supernatural abilities."

"That could be why I can't use any incantations from class," Nina murmured drowsily. She nestled further into the pillow supporting her, exhausted from the discussion. Grabiner noticed her faint movements and attempted to dismiss the Headmistress. Petunia happily ignored his efforts.

"My little sprout, you would have been aware of such a momentous choice. But you have wielded these talents from birth, not your sixteenth birthday." Petunia was fiddling with her necklace again.

"I'll be honest; it's more troubling than a wild hodag. All these possibilities, yet none completely fit you. Then again, it's impossible to describe a daring Dragonheart!" She skipped out of her meditation and flurried to the door.

* * *

"I do hope you feel better. I'll leave you and Hieronymous to get settled into his rooms. Good night, chickadees!" Nina sat bolt upright and threw the warm covers off. Grabiner paced to the bedside and gently restrained Nina; otherwise she would have leaped to her feet.

"I did not imagine this color to be so hideously offensive when purchasing the comforter," Grabiner remarked tongue-in-cheek. He noticed the furiously vivid flush of mortification staining his wife's cheeks.

"N-no it's not. But it's, um…well it's _your bed_." She pointed out haltingly. Grabiner was perplexed at her reaction.

"Indeed. On both my orders and Petunia's you are not to leave it until the morrow. Something may still be amiss with that demon."

"Still, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." Grabiner was intensely serious as he put a hesitant hand on Nina's shoulder.

"Your consistent thoughtfulness does you credit, but should you even attempt to stand I suspect you might collapse again."

Silence ensued as Grabiner studied his wife, frown intact. He studied the raven tresses that spilled over the pillow, and watched the small twitch of her nose.

Nina observed each and every strand of dark hair falling from his cap, the lines etched on his broad forehead as Grabiner frowned at her. She merely smiled at him.

"You should be dead," the rasp came from nowhere, and she tilted her head.

"I...We should have failed you, and you should be dead. What sort of inconceivable being can draw lightning from the sky, and talk to ghosts, and live?" The harsh question was rhetorical, and Nina pressed her lips into a thin line to keep from answering it.

"I don't know what I am-"

"_Who _you are, Arthenna, regardless of what the Headmistress says." she could hear Grabiner mumble a rhythmic jumble of words. As soon as the words ceased she felt the drowsy effects of a sleeping spell. Sleep did not rush to her before Nina heard her husband's whisper.

"And thank the heavens that you haven't been taken away from us."


	12. I Want To Know

Dawn had yet to appear, but already Nina had woken and prepared for the day in silence. She lingered over her melancholy dream and the events of last night only briefly before Grabiner came to collect her from his rooms.

Together they walked through hushed halls, the unbelievably early hour keeping them from colliding with any curious passerby. They walked through an archway that stretched into a narrow hallway. One lonely exit stood at the end of the corridor.

"The professor is one of the best necromancers in the New World. Unless Petunia and I can discover how to instruct you properly in the other magics, you will have two lessons with him a week. I will undertake to teach you more traditional subjects for the rest of that time."

"Hieronymous, may I ask a question?"

"This will only be your eighteenth question, not that I'm counting." Nina shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I'm ignoring that. This may be a little rude, but is there any truth to what the upperclassmen say about him?"

Grabiner put his arm out to keep Nina from walking through the dull grey door that towered over her. She sniffed and immediately noticed a musty smell. Grabiner carefully stepped up to the threshold and moved to knock.

The moment his knuckles skimmed the peeling paint of the door, a great bellowing rumble thrust the door wide open and nearly off its rusty hinges.

"Go **away**! You are not wanted here, you insidious old moron!"

* * *

For a brief second, Nina worried that her heart had stopped beating at the shock of it. The deafening shouts became unintelligible but still possessed the piercing pitch of a screeching hawk.

Grabiner drew his book to his chest and held it tightly. She turned to him with an uncertain frown. Instead of an answering scowl, a corner of his mouth jerked upward in what might have been a fleeting smile.

"I believe your peers have exaggerated the situation. The professor is _occasionally _temperamental, _somewhat _unreasonable, and only_ a little_ mad."

"But-" Nina fumbled for words as Grabiner put a hand in the small of her back and pushed her into the musty room. It was dark and scattered with scrolls and other objects tossed mindlessly on every piece of furniture within the room. Grabiner raised his voice.

"However he called me 'insidious', which means he's fond of me. I was his favorite student, as you should be aware…"

"You pompous idiot, I prefer dead bats to your presence!"

Nina had originally dismissed the hunched white shape up front to be nothing more than a jacket when she scanned the lab. But now the jacket was hobbling across the room. Clearly, someone had been wearing the stained coat. It was hard to tell whether the lump in her throat was nervousness or a suppressed laugh.

"You look well Geodric-"

"Don't patronize me, Hieronymous!"

* * *

A messy shock of pure white hair receded from the older man's forehead and curled behind his ears. His eyes narrowed, their icy blue pinned on Grabiner. He barely skimmed five foot five, and he leaned on an elegant carved cane with both bony hands. Glasses were inching down his slightly crooked nose as his bushy eyebrows rose and nearly disappeared into his thinning hairline.

"What do you want?" The upperclassmen professor had a petulant bark _incredibly_ close to Grabiner's ill-tempered snarl. Nina let a small giggle escape. His frosty cobalt gaze shifted to her. Grabiner cleared his throat and put a hand gingerly on his colleague's stooped shoulder.

"Arthenna, may I introduce Professor Geodric Blaina. He's rather the expert on necromancy-"

"What toadying balderdash! Now who is this?" Professor Blaina's cantankerous shout was quieter than his last. Unlike his younger associate, he clearly enjoyed the compliment.

"Geodric, this is your budding necromancer Arthenna…"

Grabiner was quiet for a moment as if deeply considering a serious matter. Nina noticed his ears turning pink again. He lowered his voice.

"Her name is Arthenna Dragonheart-Grabiner." At this soft admission, Blaina straightened and drew a heaving breath.

"Arthenna _**Grabiner?!**_ You've married a student, you imbecile-"

"Yes, I know I have -"

"That's an understatement if ever I heard one! You make about as much sense as a slowly-stewed rhubarb stick, willingly stepping into this mess-"

"My wife and I did not ask for and do not appreciate your commentary. I will explain the circumstances later."

The cold British drawl sent a shiver down Nina's spine. Blaina curled his lip and thumped the heavy cane on the floor as he stared him down. But Grabiner's stern face and superior height had him turning away. He limped towards his lab station and rummaged through random papers.

* * *

"Sir, why did you mention that?" Her question was a low hiss. Grabiner let out a weary sigh.

"It was necessary, but my apologies. It just did not occur to me until I was introducing you, otherwise I would have said something. When properly introducing yourself to a full member of the magical community you will have to use my name as well as yours. Refusing to recognize my name is like refusing to recognize our marriage. That would mark you as open prey."

"Oh…" Grabiner patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"I hope Professor Blaina doesn't unnerve you too much. Sometimes he unnerves me as well. But truly, he is a better man than he first appears."

"You mean he's like you?" Grabiner snorted and let her go.

"Hardly."

"I'm going to shrivel up and die soon if you keep your current speed, girl." The old professor snapped his fingers impatiently.

Professor Blaina was aiming a large magnifying glass at papers strewn about his desk. The floorboards squeaked as Nina stepped closer, and he lifted the magnifying glass up to peer at her.

"I hope you are not going to be a waste of my time-"

"No sir, I will be a serious and attentive student. You won't waste your time."

Blaina turned to Grabiner, who leaned against the crumbling wall to Nina's left. Grabiner nodded as if in confirmation of Nina's response. His nod fanned the flames of another fit.

"I do not require an idiot's validation! I can see that Mrs. Grabiner is earnest. Obviously I do not approve of her age, but thankfully you have not married some fool, Hieronymous…"

"Arthenna is not anywhere near a fool." Grabiner had masked his expression well, hiding every twitch or trace of sentiment. Professor Blaina harrumphed loudly before turning back to Nina.

* * *

A large leather-bound book thumped heavily onto the lab station, spewing a cloud of dust over Nina. She sniffled to keep her eyes from watering. Blaina roughly pushed her towards the book.

"This is a comprehension test. Begin your studies, Mrs. Grabiner; I am going ferret out an explanation from the pigheaded imbecile you call husband!"

Blaina whirled and hobbled towards Grabiner. It was completely impossible to focus on the fading text with both the disadvantages of not wearing her glasses, and the din of angry noise.

She looked over her shoulder to discover that an alcove had spontaneously appeared in the wall her husband had been leaning on. Both associates slipped into the alcove, with Blaina bellowing at full volume and Grabiner growling quietly.

With the necromancer gone, it seemed as though the whirlpool of insanity had swallowed itself. Pausing to savor the solitude, Nina slipped her glasses out of her robe. She leaned over, carefully smoothed the crinkled yellowed pages of the textbook and read them.

Nina murmured the first passage aloud and realized that the words had the rhythm of a poem. Every line rhymed, too. Compared to what she now knew magic incantations sounded like, the spell in the textbook seemed like an awfully cheesy joke.

Then Nina studied the modern post-it-notes scattered randomly at the bottom of the page. The text had been in English but the post-it-notes were not. Frowning, Nina tried to arrange them in the order she thought they should go and read aloud. Her ears pricked at a faint sound, like the rolling of dice. She turned in the direction of the noise and gulped in fascination. She removed her glasses with trembling awe.

"Well, it sounds more like the rattling of dry bones than dice…"

* * *

In the makeshift room, Grabiner had finally managed to calm his friend and colleague. Blaina took a few moments to digest the reasoning behind Grabiner's marriage, and then spoke in a normal voice.

"Perhaps you are not as witless as I had expected, Hieronymous. Still, what a fool you were for performing such a dangerous experiment _in public_!"

"I have realized that," In an unusual display of concern, Blaina swung his hand up to rest on Grabiner's elbow, being too short and hunched to reach his shoulder.

"Understand that I am not judging you or doubting your overall good intentions. I've known you since boyhood, Hieronymous, and you have proved to be a thoughtful, considerate person. If not impulsive and imprudent at the same time." Both of them shared a private chuckle. But the older professor lost none of his seriousness.

"I am also acquainted with your…past history. Now you are in the position of having to share that history with this _child_ when she should have no access to it. I hope you will handle that decently. To compound the issue, you are standing between her and a demon. Mark me, boy; the demon has an idea at least that her powers are greater than a necromancer's. They're valuable to him. They must be of worth to others of his breed. It may well be that you are standing between the girl and the very pits of hell…"

"Professor Blaina?!" Nina's voice carried into the alcove, surprise mingled with uncertainty. Grabiner burst into the room first, wand drawn and ready. The older professors limped closely behind.

In the middle of the room, knocking over chairs and sending sheaves of papers flying, was a very violent moving skeleton. Nina gripped the wrist bones, shoving against the skeleton in an attempt to slow it down. They danced around the lab for a moment before a mutter from Blaina had the bones crumbling into a heap.

* * *

Of all the recriminations and cutting comments she had prepared for, Nina had not expected Professor Blaina's laughter, rusty from disuse. It wasn't harsh or disdainful either. He shambled towards his new student, removing the book from her hands and setting it aside.

"I would not recommend trying to animate the dead again until you have mastered the thought behind the power. You know Latin, which will make my work much easier… "

"Oh, it's Latin! I should have guessed," Grabiner quirked his brow and Blaina's shoulders slumped.

"Guesswork, how abhorring. I suppose you know one of the romance languages and just filled in the blanks. Which one did you use?"

"I used French, Spanish and Italian." Blaina spluttered a little and slammed a fist onto the lab station.

"By the heavens, Mrs. Grabiner, and you're sincere as well! Hieronymous, you could have been stuck with all sorts of dim-wits and here you make out like a fox hound at the end of the chase."

"Yep I'm the brightest of the dim…" Nina muttered to herself and grinned. She heard Grabiner cough and looked over to see him smirking.

"Pay attention, Mrs. Grabiner! Necromancy is no fool's art. It is a dangerous, unpredictable power that few are permitted to _understand _let alone _wield_. It transforms you and you transform it. Reanimation, communication with spirits and fairies, visions of the future. The very essence of life…" Blaina set his cane aside and took her hands, holding them in front of her eyes.

"…It is right in the palms of your hands. All you need now is the knowledge to use it wisely."

Her hands dropped to her side and the cane returned to support its master. Professor Blaina harrumphed and turned towards the alcove.

"Latin will be the first lesson to draw you out of your shell of ignorance. We begin Monday. Now be gone!"

"Is that all, professor?" Nina questioned quietly.

"**Of course** that's all! Now allow me some peace. Good day Professor and Mrs. Grabiner!"

* * *

Blaina hobbled away and left Grabiner to lock up the old classroom. He and Nina returned unhurriedly to the long hallway they had entered through.

"The professor and I both expect you to be diligent and punctual. We have been tasked with tutoring you privately and that excuses you from the normal curriculum. If either of us finds you are not living up to your potential, then nothing will stand between you and expulsion."

"I understand, sir."

"Petunia insists that Professor Blaina and I meet with you tomorrow on the grounds to assess what spells you can cast. You're to be in her office by noon, and she will escort you to the location. In case that…_foul_ creature returns, you are never to be completely alone. Your conversations imply he believes you're more than just a necromancer, and I hate to admit it, but he may be correct. In that case, others may be looking for you. Keep these abilities to yourself."

"Yes sir."

Grabiner saw his wife begin to sway and stroll in zigzags. He suddenly pulled Nina to a stop in the middle of the hallway, as she was far lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?"

The question was soft but sharp, designed to capture her attention. Nina shook her head. She did not feel that sharing melancholy thoughts of her big sister would make a good conversation topic. Arthenna Dragonheart was only selfish about one thing: those precious memories of Addie and the guilty feeling she held close to herself.

"Nothing…"

"There are thoughts going through your head. Let's hear them, word for word." Instead, Nina blurted out another niggling subject.

"Is the professor really going to call me '_Mrs. Grabiner_' every day?"

* * *

Of all the questions he expected, Grabiner had not mentally prepared an answer for that. He absently thumbed through the pages of his book.

"In his own way, Geodric Blaina is very much like Petunia. He will probably ask how you prefer to be addressed, though he called you Mrs. Grabiner probably to aggravate me."

"So, you were his student? Would you tell me the story?"

"There is hardly a story to it. When I was a child, my father hired retainers to oversee my care. Professor Blaina was my tutor. He schooled me until I left for university, but as you can likely tell he was not have content to retire early as a mere schoolteacher."

Nina chuckled a little and nudged him before she thought better of it.

"You sound so nonchalant about it, but I'll bet you're closer than that. You're probably his favorite student, given that he didn't bellow at you at the same level he uses for William."

"Indeed, that's a sign of favor on its own. Mr. Danson is a student, whereas I am his associate. But he was decent to me when I was young."

"Professor Blaina is probably your favorite person ever."

"What is the reasoning behind that?" Nina paused to mull over her answer before presenting it to him neatly and orderly.

"Rarely do you call Petunia by her title. But you call him professor, so it is a sign that you respect him. You both act a bit alike, so theoretically you picked up some of his behavior because he was your role model. And every time he called you a name you got this… small indulgent smile on your face. Like a smirk you would have for a little puppy frothing at the mouth. You would pet him, secretly knowing he had no teeth, and go ahead and let him bite you."

"I would challenge that comment but for two reasons. One, it is a surprisingly apt remark. Two, you have probably accepted a dare to pet a puppy that was frothing at the mouth."

"It's not a dare if you do it every day."

"Are you trying to say that you forsake the intelligence you have for frolicking about the streets, petting rabid animals _on a daily basis_?"

Grabiner sounded incredulous, glowering at her severely. Nina shook her head with one of her pearly-white grins.

"No. When at home, I pet my dog on a daily basis. She's the one without teeth. But we're getting off track here. Was I correct?"

* * *

A hand left the pages of his book and rubbed over his eyes. Grabiner sniffed, a small smile playing about the corners of his mouth. He impulsively decided that an answer was better than silence.

"Professor Blaina is much like a stern grandfatherly figure to me. For all his crossness I consider him family. My father is the only living biological relation I can claim, but I have never respected him nor considered maintaining good terms between us of any import. Professor Blaina, however, is an upright considerate and intellectual wizard. I am very pleased to call him a close friend. Does that response suffice?"

"Thank you." The statement was clear and simple, said with warmth that turned Grabiner's head.

"For what?"

"Because you didn't have to give me a reply. But you did and it was honest. I'd say it was my place to ask and receive an answer. But it's not really my place, is it?"

Grabiner still looked into her eyes, studying the jade green in those wide, exotic eyes. With a jolt he realized that Nina didn't mean her place as his wife. _She must know about Violet._

"There is some business presently unfinished. Miss Danson and Miss Middleton have put in requests that you rejoin them. Unless you object, Petunia will see you back in Horse Hall by the beginning of the week."

"Sir? May I ask-"

"I'm not going to answer any more of your queries, Arthenna."

"I see."

There was a tension as they finished the walk through the extensive old corridor and into the main halls of Iris Academy. She contemplated a way to dispel the silence. But, strangely, Nina could not pin down an answer to the tangle of unasked questions that was her husband.


	13. Rain

Nina and the staff involved in the ruckus of recent events had completely forgotten that Spring Break was fast approaching. Nina woke up one rainy morning and remembered that she was leaving for her mother's home that day. She packed hurriedly and left her dorm room in Snake Hall. Potsdam had flurried up to reschedule her secret exam with the two professors, and then sent Nina on her merry way.

Nina was thrilled to settle back into Horse Hall after break. The day after everyone returned, she woke early to get ready for the meeting. Virginia was already up and moaning about the weather as Nina brushed the tangles from her hair.

"You know what they say, Virginia: _April showers bring-_"

"Forget flowers, this is the month of Easter. Do you have any idea how many chocolate bunnies will lose their ears by the end of this week?"

Nina stretched on her familiar old cot and listened to her fellow Horses joke around. The bucketing rain outside rattled the shutters of Iris Academy.

"Virginia has a point, Ellen. I think Marshmallow Peeps have been declared public enemy number one."

"See, Nina totally understands. Plus, you can't have manic cleaning fits without messes. I'll be keeping your schedule full for a whole month!"

A high pile of novels stood on Nina's nightstand. She shrugged when she accidentally knocked one onto the floor with a loud thud. But Ellen twitched a little and eyed the book on the freshly cleaned floor.

"Pick. It. Up." Ellen's words were soft and menacing. But all three of them started giggling when Nina finally leaned over and picked her book up. She dusted the jacket and gave it a loving hug. Then she set it aside and leaped off of her bed.

"Well I'm off guys. See you later."

"So, are you being interrogated this morning?"

"What for?" Nina asked the question softly, but Virginia sat bolt upright and gasped as if a major offense had just been committed.

"Haven't you heard? Damien Ramsey has been expelled and banished from Iris Academy!"

"Oh, so you know about that…" Uneasy, Nina slid towards the door with slow steps.

"Duh! It's not exactly classified information. I hear that when Potsdam caught him taking advantage of that boy –no one knows who, by the way- her hair caught fire and she called down a terrible tornado that ripped his arm off before he crawled away."

As she uttered the last sentence, Virginia started bouncing on her bed. Ellen leaned over and gave Virginia a light flick on the nose, as if disciplining a disobedient dog.

"Now Virginia, that story's been _highly_ over exaggerated. What have you heard, Nina?"

"Uh…Yeah, that's exactly what I've been hearing. Though I'm not sure about the whole hair-on-fire or Damien losing an arm thing…"

* * *

Ellen and Virginia continued chatting, trading eye-rolls as Nina sagged against the wall in relief. Obviously Petunia had spread that rumor herself, covering up her own involvement. With such passion and drama, the story would run through the gossip-mills for weeks and very few would believe or search for another explanation. Nina put her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait just a minute. Tell me you're not going to see Professor Grabiner again." Nina stopped dead in her tracks and turned to watch Ellen clasp her hands.

"Who said I was going to go and see Grabiner?"

"Nina, you stay after class all the time. People would think you've got a crush on him or something."

_Or something is right._ Nina placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't think anyone else has noticed I stay after. But you're brilliant, so you would observe something like that."

"I _try_-" Ellen colored a little, which had Virginia snorting.

"Bull! You _succeed_. All the time. You're the best in the freshman class! Grabby would sing your praises if he wasn't such a crank. Honestly why is Grabby always so awfully English?!"

"Oh my gosh, Virginia, you can't just ask people why they're English!"

"I don't get it." Ellen's clear bell-like laugh rang in the room.

"Never mind. Nina, are you going to see Professor Grabiner or not?"

"Actually I'm off to see the Headmistress."

"In that case, go in peace."

With a grin and a playful slam of the door, Nina scurried towards Petunia's office.

* * *

In a few moments she stood in the main hall and fondly observed the twin griffins carved from marble guarding a doorway. Their expressions would probably have been ferocious had Nina been able to see through the voluminous swathes of pink tulle draping across and over them in lopsided patterns. The door to Petunia's office was already wide open in expectation.

"Good morning sunshine! Isn't it a wonderful day outside?"

Petunia bustled in with a large covered basket, hat habitually crooked and sparkles floating behind her. She set the basket aside and drew back the curtains on a nearby window with enthusiasm. Rain beat against the windowpanes.

"It's a wonderful day, Petunia. I hear it's very hot today, too."

"That it is my sapling. A record twenty two degrees according to the kitchen brownies."

She got a hug from Petunia and was promptly hustled into a cushy chair. Petunia pressed a cheerful cherry-colored cup of warm tea into Nina's hands.

"Are we ready for today?"

"Absolutely,"

"I trust our Geodric didn't scare you overly much. You have not shirked the challenge of dealing with Hieronymous, and Geodric is mostly of the same temperament. I've even packed a small lunch for the three of you, since your pre-test will likely last a few hours. Oh, I almost forgot about…"

Petunia jumped from her hair and flurried towards a kitschy armoire festooned with lace doilies. Nina took a sip of tea. In an instant, she was puckering up and trying her hardest not to spew the vile, sour taste all over Petunia's papers. If cough syrup, sauerkraut, and vinegar could have been mixed together, it would probably have tasted the exact same way.

Glancing frantically around the room, she spied a large potted fern beside the window. While the Headmistress hummed and rummaged through the armoire, Nina leaned over and spit into it. The contents of the tea cup followed suit, and the fern immediately lost its vibrant green color. The plant was now an ugly olive shade.

* * *

"Here we are sapling. And I see you liked my Toadstool Tea. It's one of my own homemade recipes."

A small book was placed in her lap. Looking down, Nina forgot the bitter taste in her mouth and laughed as she read the title: _Latin for Dummies_.

"Thank you Petunia!"

"You're welcome, my little heron. You are already so intelligent; I do believe you won't need it.

"Thank you-"

"Dear, I can't be thanked for your own merits. I had nothing to do with them. Now, how is project "G" going?" She smiled openly and giggled a little as the Headmistress leaned forward with a conspiratorial gleam in her eye.

"I made a little progress. But it seems that I've hit a stone wall."

"That's easily remedied. Break that wall down! Walls are merely a _temporary_ obstacle for the willful. I should know, and Mrs. Blaina would likely agree with me-"

"Whoa hold on, Professor Blaina is married?!"

"Yes my little elf! Quite unbelievable isn't it? Do you recall the head nurse from the infirmary?"

An image bloomed in her mind. It was a memory of a small, rounded woman with short auburn curls. The curls had been laced with grey, and deep lines had bracketed her eyes. Her lips had been pressed into a thin firm line of disapproval.

"Yes, I can remember. But her name was Nurse Elsdon, not Nurse Blaina."

"She keeps her maiden name so she can avoid changing it so frequently. It's just less confusing to others. Ennis has been married to Geodric for four years, I think. That's an amazing record."

"It is? If I may ask, how many wives has Professor Blaina had?"

"Yes, you can ask. Technically you have a right to know because they are in your social group, with you being married and all. Normally, you would be expected to entertain them for dinner and things like that. That applies to them as well. Lucky me, I'm currently single and free from all cooking and dish-cleaning duties!"

"Will I have to host a-"

"Heavens no! You are first and foremost a student. Though that may change after your graduation. Much will change…"

The seed had been planted and wheels were already turning quickly in Petunia's mind. At the moment she seemed to have forgotten that her marriage was purely for practical purposes. Nina called her named once, then twice to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Carrying on, Geodric has only had one wife: Ennis Elsdon. They first married in…1956, I think."

"But you said they've only been married for four-"

"Well, they divorced in 1957. Six years later Geodric proposed again. Altogether, they have married each other twelve times. They are both cut from the same stubborn cloth, so even the simplest disagreement leads to a separation. More tea?"

"**No!** I-I mean no thank you ma'am. It's been very interesting, but I've got to get going. I'd rather not keep the professors waiting."

"Of course, dear sunflower! You'll have to come back some time."

The professor didn't acknowledge her suddenly extreme panic or lapse in manners. Nina rose gracefully from the chair, and the basket was placed in her hands. Petunia cheerfully touched a finger to her nose and nodded, very much like a sparkly girly version of Santa Claus. Nina felt a wave of disorientation as her vision blurred.

* * *

"In future, Miss Dragonheart, I hope you will be more punctual."

A familiar drawl reached her ears. The bewildering blurriness had disappeared, the rain had gotten louder, and Nina was looking up at a glaring Grabiner.

"Yes sir, I apologize."

"And what's your excuse this time?"

"Would you believe I stayed for tea with Petunia?"

There was a silence, and then a heavy sigh as cold as the weather outside. It was then that Nina realized she was standing under a gazebo on the damp grounds of the school. But she didn't feel the freezing temperature or the wind winding through her loose hair.

"Yes, I would believe that you stayed for a chat with that infernal woman. And before you ask, I have cast a warming spell over this pavilion to keep the temperature at a comfortable level. I do not believe frostbite is currently in fashion. What are you carrying?"

"Petunia insisted I bring this basket for all three of us to eat lunch from. And she suggested I use this."

Nina held the copy of _Latin for Dummies_ out to her husband. He took it from her hands and glanced at it briefly before smirking.

"There are no shortcuts in the magical world, Arthenna. Try to find a less unsavory trick next time,"

With that, he made to toss the paperback behind him. With astonishing speed Nina leaped forward and lunged for the book. He held it above his head and frowned severely. She jumped up, but her fingers barely brushed the cover.

"Don't throw it away!"

"You enjoy reading this garbage?"

"It's a book!" As if that was the answer to everything, Nina gazed up at him in horror. She would have reached for the book again, but Grabiner was too tall for her to jump up and grab it. He snorted and brought the offending manual closer to the ground. Then he turned to look behind him.

"I wasn't going to toss it in the pond if that's what worried you. Here,"

Nina snatched _Latin for Dummies_ from Grabiner's hands as though it were a treasure and held it to her. He chuckled faintly at her reaction and moved away from her.

"Professor Blaina instructed me in Latin as well. He is fair in that he will give you a dictionary. And a reputable one as well."

Nina thought of the strange medallion she found in the woods. She had cleaned it earlier and revealed the supernatural shine to the metal. It appeared to be two snakes, jaws open and fangs gripping the coarse stone that bore the strange description. It was currently hidden away in the pocket of her robes.

"I've come across something that may be Latin. Would you please translate for me?"

"Try not to butcher the pronunciation too much or I will not be able to help you."

Nina absentmindedly reached inside her pocket to finger the cool metal of the medallion, making Grabiner frown. She let her arms fall to her sides and said it slowly.

"_Fenestram in quibus nulla ianua.__"_

"Your articulation was adequate. In English it means_ '__A window where there is no door'._"

"Thank you, Hieronymous."

* * *

They waited in silence for several minutes. Time stretched on lethargically, Grabiner standing stiffly at one end of the pavilion, Nina studying the outline of the pine forest on the other end. The howling wind was fading away, the rain becoming a light drizzle.

Abruptly, Grabiner stamped his foot and glowered at his watch.

"Where is that old man? I haven't got all day" Grabiner turned and raised his brows as Nina chuckled.

"What is out here that could possibly amuse you, Arthenna?"

"You sound _just_ like a sullen little boy. Be careful, you might be mistaken for a freshman!"

Oddly enough, Grabiner's sudden smile wasn't tinged with bitterness or sarcasm, but instead held something close to fondness.

"Oh heavens no, anything but that. I'm absolutely petrified." The smile was affectionate, but the tone still held some bite. Both of them chuckled quietly, and then Nina moved to observe the pond beside Grabiner. She waited a moment while scanning the horizon.

"Hieronymous, do you like music?"

"Why ask?" His wife didn't even have to brace herself. Grabiner's sharp snarl didn't even make her blink.

"I'm curious."

"Hmm. I suppose chamber music is my favorite genre. As for instruments, I play the flute on occasion." Nina snorted, and he turned to raise his brows at her.

"I don't mean to act rude, but I'll bet you never sing. Do you?"

"Of course not. I would hate to make such an unnecessary spectacle of myself. And you?"

"I don't sing in public, and I don't really like a specific type of music. I learned to play the saxophone when I was little."

"You've been caught playing it in the hallways from time to time…Petunia mentioned that you play other instruments?"

"I can play the piano and the harp decently. I've tried the violin, but I doubt I'll get better any time soon."

"That's impressive." Nina frowned as she searched the trees in the distance. _Was that a compliment?_

"Did you play the flute over spring break?"

"Actually, I spent all my time at the beach."

"_Really?"_ Grabiner snorted as he saw Nina's eyes grow wide and her jaw drop.

"April Fools."

"Okay then. What did you do for fun?"

"I don't do 'fun'. Perish the thought." He shuddered a little and watched her dazzling smile appear like the sun from behind a cloud.

"If I wrote down everything you said I'd probably have a best-seller by now. So, did you read anything new?"

"I skimmed a few pages of one novel, but where you've been on holiday I've been readying lesson plans and exams. You've a surprisingly avid enthusiasm for books. Is that how you spent your holiday?"

* * *

Nina's face fell and she sighed as she watched a butterfly flit across the pavilion. Grabiner heard the wistfulness in her tone when she replied.

"I don't have time to read in the spring."

"Are you unhappy at home?"

"I'm not _unhappy_; I just don't enjoy being there."

"You always have the option of staying at Iris Academy permanently. Many Wildseed have made the same choice and not regretted it."

"I wouldn't do that. It means I would have to give up both my homes; I only hate living in Besançon."

"You are saying that you spent your entire spring break in Franche-Comté? But why in France, and why such an aversion to it?"

"Because my mother is French and before I came to school I spent half the year with her and my step-father in Besançon. I've always had to stay inside and study; No adventures outside, no exploring the local history. All my activities, even my reading materials are run by her for approval first. Sometimes she gets bored, and she has the household pack up and move to the vineyard in Bordeaux or to the house in Orléans to have more of a social life."

"Perhaps slightly dull, yet it seems a comfortable situation to be in. Traveling from one place to another is adventure in itself."

"I _hate_ it." The plain bitterness in her voice gave Grabiner pause.

The storm clouds had parted, banishing a little of the depressing grey atmosphere. They watched the sun move across the sky while they waited vainly for the older professor. Nina's could feel her stomach rumbling. Though she kept her silence, Grabiner eventually huffed again and gestured towards the picnic basket.

"It's one o-clock. Enough of this foolishness, we might as well make use of the provisions Petunia sent," he glared at Nina as though she'd played a trick on him. She lifted up the basket, and Grabiner shuffled the items inside around until he found a large cloth to lie on the ground.

He gestured for Nina to sit, and then he watched her lay out the silverware and bowls in perfect straight lines. She served soup from a large canteen, and arranged four sandwiches on a large plate, keeping the cloth immaculately clean. A napkin was spread over the absent Blaina's plate and his glass turned upside down. She draped her own napkin onto her lap with a flourish.

Nina served him first, and then politely asked if the portions were correct. Then she poured drinks, careful to keep only her right hand on the pitcher. Grabiner frowned.

"Where did you learn such skills?"

"What skills?"

"Your table manners. This is not the kind of courtesy you would observe in a normal household."

"My mother taught me. I think she hopes I will take her place one day."

"Hmmm. Arthenna, look at me for a moment." Nina glanced up to see Grabiner staring at her absorbedly. Then he raised his brows in surprise.

"I can see the connection now. Your mother is Giselle Comtois, the first lady of France."

Nina froze in the middle of absently smoothing the creases from her napkin. She looked Grabiner in the eyes for a moment before nodding. In the best imitation of his voice, she lifted her chin high in the air and spoke.

"Correct." Grabiner smirked and raised his brows.

* * *

"Indeed. The likeness is not obvious, but now that I am aware of what to search for…"

"I don't look like my mother. I've always thought I look like my grandma."

"I disagree. If I remember correctly, Madame Comtois' mother was Pauline Agostini, an actress from Corsica. You don't resemble her at all."

"I meant Grandma Rosamonde, my dad's mother. I was named after her too."

"I see. Now that your mother is needed in Paris, do you still holiday in Besançon?"

"Absolutely. This is her mantra: 'Children should not be seen or heard'"

Grabiner studied his wife as silence enveloped them. Instead of reverting to teacher mode, he opted to attempt to reassure her with a light touch on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel marginally better, my father shares the same mindset about structured environments. But as I matured I was allowed to come and go as I pleased. So long as my school marks were flawless."

"That will change next year. At eighteen I obtain control of my inheritance. I'm expected to manage the vineyards in Bordeaux."

Grabiner shrugged and murmured quietly under his breath. It was Nina who frowned this time.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me what you said."

"I can see why my father took pains to sound amiable in the letter he sent to you. His highest values are wealth and power. He must have been delighted to learn his new daughter-in-law is from such an aristocratic family."

Nina chuckled and shook her head. Grabiner cleared his throat and snapped his fingers.

"Your turn. What did you just mutter?"

"It's just ironic. You've always willfully done the exact opposite of what your father wanted. You definitely didn't want this marriage to happen, yet it has probably made your father happier than anything you could have done deliberately."

"Wonderful." His low drawl was dripping with sarcasm, so mocking that a large puddle might have formed at his feet.

"Hieronymous? Will I have to meet your father?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I would not underestimate his ruthlessness when it comes to getting his way. If Aloysius Grabiner decided he wants to meet you, then he will do so. At least you will be saved the embarrassment of his flirtatious attentions. Blondes catch his eye in an instant, if he has remained the same in all these years. You aren't his sort but you're …"

"I'm what?"

"Never mind." Grabiner flushed a little and turned his attention to the two dainty sandwiches on his plate. He frowned absently and puzzled over the statement that had very nearly reached his wife's ears. _You aren't his sort but you're stunning enough to change his mind. Where did that come from?_

* * *

"Could Professor Blaina have forgotten?"

"Highly doubtful, but not impossible. I will cast Farspeak and find out."

Nina nibbled at the sandwich on her own plate and stared out at the grassy green grounds of the school. The rain had stopped a while ago, and the sun was now bright and warm. Grabiner leaped to his feet suddenly, a murderous expression on his face.

"Confound that imbecile. 'What meeting?' he says. This is all that infernal woman's doing!"

"Hieronymous what's wrong?"

"Don't 'Hieronymous' me at this particular moment. Give me the basket, Arthenna"

"Why are you so angry? Have I said something wrong?" Grabiner ignored her as he dug through the contents of the picnic basket and then dumped it onto the ground. Then he exploded.

"There's only enough food here for _two_ people! And how could you just happily take the basket and skip on your merry way? _Arthenna _did it even occur to you to _check the basket_?"

Grabiner pointed at her accusingly. Nina jumped up and swiftly returned his scowl.

"Don't shake your finger at me, I don't have the slightest idea what's going on."

"Geodric wasn't even aware that we had a meeting today! And whose fault would it be? Petunia Potsdam's without a doubt. She probably had you sitting up there, planting seeds in your head about anything and everything and you've played along quite well-"

"_Planting seeds?! _I'm not some dim-witted little mule being led by the nose. No, _**you **_would take first prize for most gullible!"

"How should i know what that nosy witch is up to? But do not fool yourself into thinking this could become some silly, juvenile romantic affiliation."

"I thought you had a reputation for intelligence."

"This foolish outing is finished. I am going to have a word with the Headmistress,"

* * *

He evaporated in a split-second, the effortless teleportation spell leaving only a hint of smoke in the air. It was beginning to turn cold, the effects of the warmth spell wearing away. Rain had started to fall again, and the wind whipped through her dark hair and her robes. She glared at the splattered soup and ruined sandwiches littering the pavilion. She knelt down and carefully swept it all onto the cloth, tied it up and set inside the overturned basket.

It was there, in the swirling soaking storm, that comprehension dawned with the force of a speeding train. _I have no idea where I am and I can't teleport…_

Nina's eyes ached from the effort of summoning a ghost. Luckily, the familiar form of Headmistress Tarian materialized. She was wheezing with laughter.

_What a series of events! Child, your relationship with your husband rivals that of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy in Pride and Prejudice…_

Nina rolled her eyes as the apparition continued to chuckle_. Very cute, Tarian. This is totally something I will tell my grandchildren. Now would you mind helping me discover my location?_

_You are on the southern lawn. But certain charms were placed on the school after your…incident with the demon. You must teleport to enter the academy. And Nina? You will wind up in the dungeons after the spell._

Nina closed her eyes wearily. _Wonderful. Challenge accepted, I guess. _She pursed her lips and withdrew a colorful wand from her robes. It was decorated with rainbow ribbons and had a star on top, but her lack of traditional magic skills made it near useless.

She strained to focus on the incantation she was attempting to use. Instead her fingers flew to the pocket that held the strange medallion. It was only a moment, and Nina drew her hand away again.

"Here goes nothing." She murmured the spell hesitantly. When nothing happened, Nina shook the wand and recited the incantation louder. She was shouting the words when finally she felt the dizzying wave of a transportation spell.

When she got her bearings, Nina noticed that Tarian had vanished. The lighting was dim, but there was no recognizable sting of incense that burned in the dungeons. Suspicious, Nina slipped on her glasses and glanced around the large room. The walls were made of crumbling black brick, not stone. It was not incense she smelled but the stench of mold and decay.

Nina had successfully teleported off of the school grounds. But, to her mounting unease, she had the sick sense that she was far, far away from her magical home.


	14. Falling Inside The Black

Hieronymous Grabiner had just made a fool of himself _again_, and his consciousness of that fact grated like a blunt saw on stone.

His anger had quickly cooled, to be replaced with embarrassment. Only moments after teleporting out of the pavilion he belatedly recognized that Nina was unable to return to school. He had abandoned his wife to stand alone in the middle of a freezing storm in threadbare robes. On top of that, she had been left with the task of cleaning up.

Grabiner immediately returned to collect her from the gazebo on the southern lawn. But Nina had vanished. He felt a small sense of pride that she had accomplished the spell.

He smiled to himself when he noticed that she had dropped her unused wand and left the picnic basket. No one saw his affectionate smirk, and he intended to keep it that way. Grabiner grabbed the picnic basket and Nina's wand and teleported directly to Petunia's office.

"Hieronymous! Back so soon? I thought the lesson would-"

"Madam, you know very well that there was no lesson. Arthenna and I merely participated in some meddlesome woman's impractical schemes."

Petunia firmly stood her ground and braced for an ensuing argument. But Grabiner had decided that facing down an angry Petunia Potsdam was not something he wished to do. Instead he magnanimously determined to give her what she wanted to hear.

"I had a very agreeable time with Arthenna."

"Of course I had no intention of shoving Blaina into your path today. Now Hieronymous, you crabby underling of mine, don't dare say…Wait a moment! What?"

"It ended poorly when Blaina informed me through Farspeak that he was unaware of a meeting on the south lawn. I may have lost my temper. But it was an otherwise pleasant afternoon."

"Oh, yay! You precious scamp, I'm _thrilled _you had such a good time. But it ended in a fight?"

Grabiner held the basket out to her and removed his hat with a long-suffering sigh.

"Yes, and I suppose I must apologize in the near future. I teleported away, only to return and find that she managed to transfer herself back to school. Whatever obstacles have stood in her way, Arthenna has made considerable progress and shows even greater potential."

"Yes, and I'm proud and happy. Where did you find her?"

"I did not as it appears she successfully teleported back to school."

Potsdam's face fell like a sail deprived of the open winds of the ocean. Grabiner frowned harshly and instinctively reached for his wand.

"Hieronymous, Nina isn't anywhere inside the school. The wards don't sense her presence."

Anxiety skittered up and down his spine and Grabiner went rigid. There was a storm brewing in his brown eyes, but dread was liberally mixed with quiet hostility.

"What do you mean _not in school? _Where has Arthenna gone?"

* * *

Nina was standing a cavernous room, infinitely larger than the dining hall or the gym at Iris Academy. She was very careful not to make a sound, her intuition whispering to her that grim consequences would accompany any noise. She tiptoed towards a wall, only to discover that the wall moved farther away with every step she took.

The black bricks building the space around her looked slimy and were clearly crumbling. The rotting stench was strong and she almost gagged. She looked down and could barely see the cracked pavement underneath her feet, covered with thick vines and dead leaves.

_Ah, so you have escaped his clutches and teleported away from your gilded prison. I've missed you my angel._

Nina went cold and a hand flew to her throat in alarm. Panic mounted and she glanced around, even though she knew that Damien's silky smooth words were only inside her head. _You have no idea where I am._

_Not exactly true, Arthenna. I will arrive to fetch you shortly, but in the meantime try not to wake the...oh my, it's too late. Make no sound._

Nina heard a soft crying noise. It was like hearing a lonely, lost little girl weeping in the distance. It was almost painful to hear, and she could feel her heart clenching in despair. She moved four paces to the left and still remained in the same spot she had been in before.

She felt for her wand, but discovered that it had disappeared. She fumbled for the other pocket inside her robes and discovered that the medallion was still in its place.

_So long a time without a rhyme. _

Nina was startled by the rusty rasp that reached out from the silence. Just as randomly as it had come, Damien's influence evaporated. The rasp spoke again.

_Don't be meek. Don't be mild. Simply speak the words of freedom, child._

The rasp sounded urgent and demanding, but oddly apart from its surroundings. The loud wails in the cavern ceased for a moment, and Nina's breath caught in her throat. There was a slimy, slithering sound and the patter of what might have been little feet. The wails continued, increasing to loud screams of fury. Nina nearly doubled over at the sick feeling in her stomach. It was no child that loomed in the darkness. The walls started tilt, and Nina felt like she had stumbled and started to fall into a deep abyss. What little light she had flickered out.

* * *

"_BLAINA! _Where is she? Where is Arthenna?"

"I'm old not deaf, boy!" Professor Blaina made to hit Grabiner with his cane. Grabiner sidestepped the blow with surprising speed and hauled Blaina up to eye level.

"You have played spiteful games like this in the past. Sending your students off on crazy suicidal fieldwork. Where has she gone?"

"Hieronymous, listen! It wasn't me, I swear. I know what you're thinking..." Blaina distractedly tried to wriggle his shirt collar out of Grabiner's strong grip.

"So help me Geodric, it happened to Violet and I swear Arthenna won't suffer the same fate."

"That incident was partly my fault, yes. But I don't know where your wife is!"

Grabiner had already started to let the older professor slide from his despairing grip when Petunia Potsdam made it to the door and studied the scene with obvious aggression. Night had fallen on Iris Academy, and she lit the candles within the lab before lashing out at the professors.

"Hieronymous, put Geodric down. _Now_!" Grabiner had already released the professor and absently handed his cane back to him. Knees shaking, he turned away from them both.

"Finally a voice of reason. What exactly is the problem?"

"It's dreadful, Geodric! We've spent _the whole day_ scouring the land for signs of Nina. I even made a trip to the Otherworld. The precious sapling has vanished into thin air. Poof!"

"Has Mrs. Grabiner run away?"

"Heavens no. Hieronymous and Nina had a little spat today and she tried to teleport away, but something must have gone wrong. They fight very much like you and your Ennis do, but Nina would not have run off because of that."

"So the boy's finally met his equal, hmm?"

"Will you stop standing around and conversing! A life could be at stake and something must be done…" Grabiner halted in the middle of his unprompted rage fit and then added, "Please, Headmistress Potsdam, _carry on_."

"Has she…has the demon boy gotten hold of her?"

"No, I couldn't sense any open gates to the Otherworld for hundreds of miles."

"Then perhaps she simply got lost? Have we any suggestion as to where she might have gone?"

"I have an idea. Hieronymous if you can stop behaving so like an animal, maybe we can sit down and review the conversation you two had before she disappeared."

He grunted and composed himself. He turned back to face them with a grim look on his face.

"Arthenna would not teleport home-accidentally or otherwise- she loathes it. Petunia has already scanned the mall and the town at the base of the mountain. She's not among the non-magical populace."

The interrogation continued long past curfew. Other resident staff monitored the students while the Headmistress and Professor Blaina hurled questions at Grabiner steadily for hours.

The sun ultimately rose and they all agreed to go out and investigate once more. The three professors did not return until the next night, over a whole day since Nina had disappeared.

Exhausted and ridden with guilt, Grabiner collapsed in a chair in the lab. Blaina mixed himself a fizzing concoction and downed it in one gulp while Petunia tightly held a cup of tea. Again, the two cross-examined Grabiner keenly, hopeful for a new avenue to consider.

"Did she ask you any questions about foreign lands or places?"

"I refuse to believe she would be irresponsible enough to up and disappear on an adventure. Arthenna may be a reputed trouble-maker, but she is not_ stupid_."

"Don't get defensive with us, boy! These circumstances are purely coincidental and we will have them sorted out. There is a finite number of sites to explore, and we will locate Mrs. Grabiner eventually."

"Geodric, perhaps you should mix up another one of those infamous drinks of yours?" Blaina bellowed back, knocking the crooked hat clean off of Petunia's red hair.

"The boy's skinnier than a stick and has less than half the constitution I possess. One sip would knock him out for days. After all 'Your health is a treasure'. _Sanitas est__thesaurus__tuus_."

"There, right there." Grabiner said in a shaky tone. He would have leaped to his feet but Petunia held him down. Blaina snorted and ran a hand through his silvery hair.

"Try to be coherent, Hieronymous. I don't understand gibberish-"

"Arthenna didn't understand either, Geodric. She asked about a Latin phrase that she'd come across. Didn't mention where she heard it or why she wanted to know."

A puzzled look crossed the Headmistress' face, but Blaina set his square jaw and clenched his fist to keep it from shaking. He rolled his eyes heavenward as if asking for the strength to forge ahead. It felt as though his stomach was sinking to his toes, and he dearly hoped for Grabiner's sake he was incorrect in his line of thinking.

"Repeat it."

"_Fenestram in quibus nulla ianua."_

_Blaina crumpled the map in his fist and hurled it to the floor in agitation. He threw his carved cane across the room like a spear. He slammed textbooks on the lab station. He bellowed with the might of a rampaging troll._

_"__**Of all the damned bloody inopportune times to be correct**__…"_

* * *

The brutal screeching was drifting back and forth, as though a wall stood between it and Nina. It was as harsh as scraping nails on a chalkboard, and Nina could barely keep a hold on her thoughts. She still felt as if she were falling. The raspy voice was still inside her head, pleading for her to use the strange medallion.

Nina felt a pressure at her back, like she was backed against a wall that was pushing her forward. She felt a wet, slimy slither embrace her ankle and gasped very softly. The horrible howling stopped and for a split second and she felt her feet balance on the solid ground again. But the screeches returned and she could tell that the sickening sound was heading straight towards her.

_They hear! They hear! Teeth like spears! Speak._

Nina flailed for the medallion inside her robes and turned to run from the shrieks.

"A-a window where there is no door!" The squeals were at her heels, and she felt what might have been a claw scrape her elbow. She felt warmer suddenly as her blood trickled down her arm.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong! Speak true to save you. _

If she had not been running from whatever creature was on her heels, Nina might have smacked her forehead in irritation. The voice meant true as in Latin. They wanted to hear Latin.

"_Fenestram in quibus nulla ianua."__ Behind her suddenly, there was a white light shining brightly in the gloom. With speed that the constant meetings of the athletic club had perfected, she zoned in and sprinted towards the light. Of all things, the light was shining through a window. _

_She did not even have to pause to squeeze through it as it molded to fit her thin frame. As she stumbled over the threshold, she started to turn back. Her head snapped ahead against her will and she heard another rasp. _

_Don't look back at what would attack. It's terrorizing…_

_The window vanished and the screeches ceased, immediately easing the massive headache Nina had. She looked down and realized that her legs had given out and she had skinned her knees on rough rocks. Nina shakily climbed to her feet and glanced at the new environment. It was an open field, or the remnants of it. _

_The ground was made of hard dirt, and no green grass sprung from anywhere. Where the guiding light to the window had been white, Nina glanced up and saw where the sun should have been a blazing blue star sparkled down. It cast an ethereal glow on every empty space before her. _

_She stepped forward, trying to count the steps she'd taken. But she lost track with each step. _

* * *

"Um…Hi?" Nina looked down to see a small little boy grasping her hand. His cloak was in tatters and his hair matted in tangles.

"Hello. My name is Nina,"

"Oh, so you're not The Dragon," The voice was wispy and insubstantial. Nina tried to slide her hand from his tiny fingers, but as she was about to break free he looked up and showed her the tears running down his rounded cheeks.

He looked like an angelic little cherub who'd just lost his arrows, and Nina let her hand remain in his. Even after the last 'child' she'd encountered, she was reluctant to give him any more reason to cry.

"What is your name?"

"I dunno," he shrugged helplessly, and Nina impulsively felt like scooping him up for a comforting bear hug.

"So, where are we?"

"Death," he stuttered softly, still holding onto her hand. He pulled towards the open emptiness of the field. She followed very slowly.

"Am I dead?"

"Uh-huh, I think so. Would you like to come play?"

"Where?"

"I told you…um, what was your name again?"

"Nina." The little cherub sighed and stopped to hug her whole arm lovingly.

"I forgot. I'm sorry. Remembering things is hard."

"Yes it is. Alright, let's go play." If the adorable little boy was right, Nina was dead. So she might as well make the most of death. Nina let him pull on her arm and lead her across the nothingness.

* * *

Every inch seemed like forever. Time was a knitted blanket that Nina was struggling out of only to find more yards of it beginning where she had ended. Her limbs felt so heavy, and all she wanted was to close her eyes.

"What was your name again?"

"It's..." She trailed off, suddenly lost and very weary. _Do I have a name?_ She felt drowsy, and went to call the boy's name before realizing that she had forgotten his name too. _Does he have a name?_ She looked around and saw nothing familiar on the barren horizon.

"Where are we going?" The child stopped in his tracks and scratched his head.

"I don't remember..." She squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Let's just keep walking and maybe we'll remember,"

"So, what's your name?"

"I don't know. What's yours?"

"I dunno."

Out of the blue, wolves prowled beside them. Gazing at them, it was as though scum had just been cleared from a lake, leaving the water pure and clear. _Duh, my name is Nina._

"It's okay, whoever-you-are, these are my pets!" Nina could sense an almost giddy feeling of joy when the boy spoke, instead of the monotone he'd been using. She chuckled.

"I'm Nina. But I don't think these are your pets."

* * *

"We are not pets, Dragon." The biggest wolf of the pack bounded forward and walked beside Nina. She looked down in awe, and recognized the familiar coat.

"Wepwawet wolves. You were the one in the forest…"

"It is undeniable. I would have taken your life, my lady, but The Dragon must live."

"I knew it! You are The Dragon." the boy swung her arm back and forth with glee.

"Why did you let me live?"

"Because it is written, Arthenna Rosamonde. You are The Dragon." The wolf made a choking sound, his massive pelt shaking with what sounded like laughter.

"You are not dead. You are lost. The evils here cannot steal your life, so they prey upon your mind and soul. And this is not Death, by the way. Death is spectacular, serene, sublime…Come this way." The wolf stepped forward to nuzzle the tiny child away from Nina, and he started to sniffle.

"Wolf? Is he dead?" The creature's great maw opened as if yawning. He leaned forward and sniffed the child. Then he backed away.

"No. He is lost."

"Can he come too?" The alpha wolf stared up at Nina for a moment, and then nodded. He resumed his trot, and his wild companions faded away. The boy still gripped her arm tightly as they walked.

"This is the land you have come to restore, my lady."

"Why me?"

"It is written. This place lies between the real world and the Otherworld. It was once a great magical realm, but it has been dying, invaded by demons and destitute spirits."

"Is that what was inside that dark room when I first got here?"

"It is an ancient, nameless creature of the dark that came to devour the good of this dominion long ago. My pack traveled swiftly to fetch you before other monsters arrived."

"You mean Damien?"

"If that is the demon's name, yes. A name is power, my lady. He and his ilk suspect that you are The Dragon and would not wish to let you wield power over them by giving you their true identities. Their purpose is to prevent you from healing this land."

"But how can I help?"

"I have no answers. You may seek but you may not find them, either."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You are The Dragon, my lady."

"Yes, but _what _am I?"

"I have no answers, Arthenna Rosamonde."

The wolf cuddled against her suddenly, and she gripped the soft fur near his ears. Out of nowhere, her boots collided with the dried bark of a lone tree stump. He gently nudged her closer.

"Hold the little boy and jump. This is your exit to the ordinary world, my lady. You must return to where you are meant to be."

"Where will I land?"

"I have no answers."

"Well, you've been really helpful…" Nina grumbled a little. The wolf choked on laughter.

"You are The Dragon. I cannot provide you the answers you wish for."

Nina stared at the rotting tree stump and then back at the wolf. Then she turned her attention to the boy, who sniffled and rubbed his nose with his torn cloak. She was speechless, searching for a response.

"Well, thank you…both sarcastically and sincerely. I am sorry if I trespassed on your grounds in the forest earlier."

"It is nothing. You are brave, Dragon. Braver than you know, stronger than you think."

"What will happen after this?"

"I have-"

"No answers, I know. You can't blame a girl for trying. I guess I'll just have to trust you."

"Be swift, before your memories cloud again. Farewell my lady."

"My lady, where are we going?" The boy had been quiet until now, but Nina leaned down and scooped him up quickly.

"Please just call me Nina. Hold on tight, okay?"

He nodded and nestled into the curve of her shoulder. Nina closed her eyes and threw herself forward.

* * *

"Open a portal, then!" Grabiner was still restrained in Blaina's magical laboratory.

"Get this through your thick skull, boy: There is no portal!" Pure exhaustion and agitation was making Blaina nasty, and he hobbled over to shake his friend violently. Petunia toyed worriedly with the necklace she wore. She gulped and tapped her subordinate calmly on the shoulder.

"Geodric, please don't aggravate the poor man any more. Let's just try to be calm about this. Can Nina come back without a portal?"

"My dear, she will have to make one herself or find one to a dimension that we can reach. I would give it another day, two at most, and then…"

"You can't mean...?"

"She won't be legitimately dead. Merely a hollow, physical shell devoid of emotion and incapable of thought. But there is a slim hope that Nina will die normally and be spared such an outcome."

"Just like Violet. I've failed wretchedly, and now she's dead." Grabiner moaned, head in his hands.

"_Habeas corpus_, Hieronymous. If Mrs. Grabiner is dead, let's not assume so until we've recovered her body. Then we must be practical and announce it to the students."

"Geodric, you're not helping Hieronymous. In fact you're being awfully cruel to him. If this is what sleep deprivation does to you go take a nap. I will sit with him."

"If the boy hadn't been such a dolt, Petunia, we would not be debating about whether she's going to be sucked dry of her soul or be mutilated."

"The body. Oh, all rent apart and horribly mangled. I've failed her. I have failed my wife. No more smiles, no more mischief, no more laughs. The student body loves her abhorrently. She's gone. Completely unrecognizable. Just like Violet."

Blaina slammed a fist onto the lab station again and then threw his hands in the air as Grabiner continued to mutter helplessly. Guilt was also tapping him on the shoulder, but Blaina refused to acknowledge it.

"Shut him up, he's working himself into a state. Like he's some demented Shakespeare. You know as well as I how perilously close these events align with that Violet episode."

"Geodric, he's already worked himself into a state. We're all so very overwrought. Given the chances of darling Nina's endurance, we may have to let this behavior run its course. There will be larger mountains for him to climb if our little sapling does die."

"Nina!" Grabiner's eyes went wide with shock. Blaina angrily moved to cuff the professor across the face but the Headmistress caught his arm.

"For the sake of all the gods of mankind **gather your wits**, boy-"

"No she is visibly standing right there!" The two turned to where Grabiner was pointing, and froze in astonishment.

Nina's blood was dripping onto the floor, and her clothes were a raggedy sopping mess. In her trembling arms she clutched a frightened little boy. Her unsteady grin stood out against her ashen complexion and wide eyes. Grabiner stood up and paced towards her, concern and relief evident in his taut expression. Potsdam flurried to her side and Blaina nearly choked in surprise. When Nina finally spoke, her voice was hoarse and edgy.

"That may have been the biggest leap of faith I've ever taken in my life!"


End file.
